Spider-Man: Unlimited
by Miko122
Summary: Chapter 4: Moon Knight and Spider-Man have now teamed up together to assemble a team to take down The Kingpin. Their targets - Iron Fist, Daredevil and White Tiger - will help them to take down and defeat Kingpin once and for all. This, and the grand reveal of the man/woman who freed the OsCorp cross species genetics spider. Rated T for violence and language. Review.
1. The days in the life of Peter Parker

Hey fanfic readers and writers, and welcome to Spider-Man- Unlimited! It might be too early for a reboot – okay, maybe it might seem a tad bit too early – but it isn't, and since I've been attempting several times to extinguish this 'writer's block' and just get along with writing stories, I guess I should have a go now. So, this isn't like any Spider-Man fanfiction. Sure, Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider, then learning that 'with GP comes GR' and becoming Spider-Man because a stupid mistake he made, but, this one is truly modernised. It's not just that the setting is modernised and stuff, but the modernising really concentrates on the characters. There's a modern Peter Parker, a modern MJ and a modern Flash Thompson, and so on and on.

Now, I hate spoilers, and I bet you've heard this a lot, and while I don't want to sound cliché, this story here is just a mix of everything I have known from Spider-Man. Take Spectacular Spider-Man, smash it in with the Sam Raimi Spider-Man trilogy, add a tad bit of The Amazing Spider-Man, then mix in a lot of 616 universe Spider-Man, then add some Ultimate Spider-Man, then add in some I Am Number Four then add some of Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, and then some Spider-Man: The Animated Series, then Ultimate Spider-Man The TV show and then you end up with this story.

In terms of rating, just to be careful, it's T, so if there ever is violence, or adult themes, in any part of this story, it might be intense at times, but it's not graphic. For language, it's minor, and when it's there at parts, it's censored. However, there is one use of the d-word in this fic, but half of it is censored.

As for reviews, I love reviews. Seriously, reviews are highly appreciated, and while reviews are indeed a writers main source of motivation, as another fanfic writer said, I'm not going to hold my story for ransom, so while I highly appreciate reviews, I shall not hold this for ransom. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review. Hope you can enjoy this reboot, and be sure to vote on the poll on my profile page, just so I can know what you think. And please tell the truth. Enjoy!

Character appearances and voices- [(2) Callan McAuliffe]

[(1) Timothy Olyphant]

…

-The days in the life of Peter Parker-

New York City, OsCorp

OsCorp, one of the most crowded organisations in the city of New York, is in quite a ruckus. As of now, men and women rush around the room one big place to big place, small room to small room, exchanging files and printing papers.

Currently, OsCorp is operating in one of the most unique researches in New York City, if not for the whole wide world – cross species genetics. Beginning research in 2007, OsCorp had made various advancements.

They enhanced a rat's speed, a dog's perceptions – including senses like smell, sight and hearing, and had recently aided a fly in gliding through the air 2x the speed of a normal fly.

Hundreds of scientists, researchers and biochemists had been hired, using state of the art technology, to uncover new solutions to aid OsCorp in terms of their cross species genetics process. However, behind it all, the man behind the curtains and seals is Norman Osborn, the head and founder of OsCorp.

As a young boy, Norman was an avid learner and reader, beginning chemistry and electric engineering by the time he began learning in college. There, he rapidly rose amongst the ranks, and had proceeded to graduate college with a diploma in his hands, one which allowed him access to funding his own business, OsCorp.

While OsCorp had first began as a small corporation, but had quickly rose amongst the charts to be one of the most recognised companies in the United States of America, and currently, with their cross species genetics, they aimed to set a higher record – a higher score.

A stern looking man, preceded by Norman Osborn himself, walked past the flood of people filling the office.

Norman Osborn (1) was a light, brown haired man, dressed with a nice suit fitted against his frame. His set of eyes were brown, with a light, brown set of bushy eyebrows set over them.

Behind him, his employee, bracing a notepad in his arm and a jet black and gold stylus pen in his other, followed Norman, asking him a flurry of curious questions. 'Obadiah Stane wants to meet up with you tonight' the man briefly explains.

Norman doesn't look back to his employee as he simply answers, 'tell him no. Why doesn't the world know I'm busy?'

'With all due respect, sir, Obadiah is busy too, but-'

'But, I'm more busy' Norman answers, continuing to walk, past all the ruckus and confusion filling the room. Norman walks past a fleet of researches, as a lady stalls him, holding a pen, with a paper penned against a crimson clipboard, with a metallic bolster.

'Mr. Osborn, can we put coffee for 5 o'clock or 8 o'clock?' The lady asks. 'Put if off, and reschedule for tomorrow' Norman says. The lady jots something down on the paper chart as Norman walks past, leading himself to a door, after crossing a hallway and being faced with maybe 20 questions. 'I think you can leave now' he turns to his employee, who nods, walking off and taking his clipboard with him.

Norman, reaching for the doorknob and twisting it, walks in the room, as in front of him, he sees a number of assorted machines and devices around the room, along with multiple microscopes and even smaller devices, with spiders and multiple arachnid types studied under a microscope.

Many scientists and various types of researches occupy the room, all of them making use of their talents. Some of them were looking under microscopes; others were double checking the devices and repairing any glitches, while others with assistants recording research results and information.

'Ehem' Norman clears his throat. The man in lead, a white haired man with his hair gelled to the back, with a set of pale eyebrows atop of his hazel eyes.

'Mr. Osborn' the man says.

'Spencer' Norman gives a friendly smile, as he shakes Spencer's hand.

'So,' Norman says, crossing his arms as he looks around, smiling proudly. 'How's progress been?'

'Successful, as of far, I guess' Spencer explains, glancing to Norman and then turning back to a spider being studied, pointing to it. 'If you'll allow me to show you…' Spencer shows Norman to the spider, engulfed in a glass container, performing extraordinary feats, like speeding from one side of the container to the other, then scaling the surface, and scaling the roof and repeating it 2 times in the timespan of 4 seconds.

'Wow,' Norman says, uncrossing his arms, his jaw dropping slightly, as he examines the spider closely, with his two eyes. He turns to a researcher, examining the spider. 'Unlock the case' he says.

Slipping on a bundle of gloves, Norman holds the spider in his hand as it is removed from the glass case. It plummets around his hand, as he supports the spider with his other backhand, smiling.

'It's wonderful' he says. 'It's a miracle.'

Spencer sits silent for a while, till he speaks. 'Should we put in on display?' Norman turns to Spencer, as he ponders for 2 seconds, replying and saying, 'do it, but put it in a case.' Spencer gives Norman a grave look.

'What is it, Spencer?' Norman asks.

'Um… uh… well… it's just… it's the only one we could really apply the globulin enhancements to.'

'How come?' Norman says. 'The spiders blood type is suitable for this enhancement, while the others… they aren't.'

'Then we'll duplicate his blood' Norman suggests, not placing his eyes on anything that doesn't consist of black skin and eight legs with two eyes – in other words, the spider. 'That'll take too much time' Spencer says. Norman turns to Spencer as he says, 'we have time.'

…

-Midtown Magnet High School-

Peter's locker was messy, stuffed with several books; math, English, science, PDHPE, HSIE, Chinese and commerce, with assorted book pages – ripped out of books - filled with text for him to stick onto his books. To the sides were cutouts of UFO's, science equipment and a picture of Saturn, glued into the wall, as well as maybe another 20 cutouts, give or take a few.

Peter Parker (2), a young 15-year-old boy, his brown hair shooting up in the front, with a set of Hazel eyes topped by brown eyebrows. He's dressed in a grey jacket, a pair of jeans and a pair of grey and black shoes.

As he turns, he's greeted by a trip, as he's sent, face first, falling onto the ground and crashing on the floor. 'Oh, I'm sorry, Parker.'

As he looks up, he sees Eugene Thompson, a muscular 15-year-old, dressed in a letterman jacket, blonde, coiled hair and blue eyes, staring Peter into his eyes, as he maliciously grins

He reaches for his books, all of them scattered in front of him, as he piles them together, standing as he picks them up, bracing them and pinning them against his chest. He turns to Eugene.

_This is the part I hate the most - the pounding, the tripping and the kicking. My name is Peter Parker, his name is Eugene Thompson, but his friends and just about half the people in class call him Flash Thompson – because he's fast and because he's strong. And me, they call me Puny Parker or Pork Feet, why? – Because I'm smart and because I'm caring. _

'Flash… forget to comb your hair this morning?' Peter asks, mostly just to piss him off.

'Heh,' Flash smirks.

…

Within a minute or so, Peter is stuffed in a tin garbage bin, surrounded by trash, left over foods and other variations of litter. He punches violently on the tin, as he tries to lift it off – it's locked. 'Help!' He yells, as he hears some people chatting. He bangs, again, as the tin cover shrinks, as Peter finds his brown haired friend, Harry Osborn.

'Peter, what happened?' Harry asks, as he reaches his hand.

_Harry Osborn… one of the only people I can count on, and that's not just in school… but in my entire life. He's always there for me, be it through hardships and easy ships – if that's even a word – and he's the one person I can always count on. We met as kids, in kinder garden, and despite being a rich kid, he seemed to be the only one who could get along with me._

Within seconds, Peter is pulled out of the locker, as he blows away the trash cringing onto his clothes, as he picks some off and kicks some away. 'Okay, Pete, we have to get you to the showers' Harry says. 'Come 'ere.' Peter follows Harry, as he leads him, past the cheerleaders – Liz Allen and Sally Avril, the jocks – Flash Thompson, Kenny Kong and Randy Robertson, and the populars – Mary Jane Watson and some of her other friends.

They reach the bathrooms, past the toilets and to the showers, where Peter takes off his clothes, leaving just his underwear, and walking straight into the heat water. It steams on his head, down to his shoulders, flowing through his chest.

He washes his bear back, legs, feet, arms, armpits, chest, head and let's the water absorb on his hair, and when he's finished, he dries himself and steps out, where Harry is waiting for him, handing him a spare underwear.

'You're going to need this' Harry says, as Peter takes it. 'Thanks' he says, stepping in a toilet, and dressing in the underwear, and in his clothes. He steps out to Harry. 'Well, class is starting in a couple of seconds' Harry says, 'I'll see you at class.'

'Okay, see ya.'

Harry walks off, as Peter approaches his bag, picking it up and slinging it onto his back, walking off as the bell rings, and he forwards to class, past the lockers and hopping over the trash he kicked off to the ground. He says Flash, walking alongside Kenny Kong, the bald, muscular kid, and Randy Robertson, the bald kid with a little amount of hair.

Flash hands him a death stare, whispering something to his friends, who turn to Peter, who just ignores them and continues to walk. They walk on the same path, since they are all going to the same class.

Peter makes a stop at his lockers, as he approaches it, and types in the combination, _0486 6942, _as his locker unravels, where he finds his books stuffed around, and the sheets needing gluing. He takes his science book, hidden in the corner, grabbing his pencil case, and shutting the locker close, walking off, and double-checking that it's closed.

When he walks, he's arrived at the science class, where he sees Mr. Warren, who luckily hasn't started the second yet.

'Mr. Parker, take a seat' Mr. Warren says, grabbing a chalk to begin the lesson.

'Sure' Peter nods, kicking his skateboard to the side of his chair and taking a seat with his equipment. On the board, Mr. Warren, the teacher in his 40's with coiled hair and a black beard, writes:

_Study alcohol and its properties._

_Look into dog's properties and how their abilities and senses work_

_Revise for upcoming science test_

Mr. Warren puts down his chalkboard, turning to the class.

_It's the usual routine. Every time before class, Mr. Warren chalks up the plan for the rest of the lesson. Be it revision, an experiment or a discussion, he puts it up on the board._

'Okay class…' Mr. Warren begins. 'Alcohol, it's an organic compound formed by fermentation, a process with breaks sugar down into two compounds; ethanol and carbon dioxide. This is how it begins. But, instead of me telling you, myself, I decided to let you do it for yourself.'

The class begins to chatter amongst each other.

'Yes, we will be making alcohol today. So, everyone, organize yourself in pairs, and I'll tell you how we begin.'

The students stand up, as Peter walks over to his desk with Mary Jane Watson, the red headed, green eyed popular girl.

_Oh, yeah, I forget to mention this… MJ is one of my 2 closest friends, her and Harry. She's also always there for me. But, to be honest, it's just not like Harry and me. We're not as close with each other. I mean, when you're friends with a girl and you end up leg first in a garbage bin by a blonde guy called Flash Thompson, you don't expect the girl to pop up and give you a personal escort to the showers. But, she's still my friend. We met when I was 10, and we became quick friends. Not because we're both interested in chemistry, but I guess we had a bond. We both like having fun and… eating pizza._

'Okay, MJ, you grab the equipment and I'll stay and… listen, since your no good at it' Peter says, smiling and chuckling a bit. 'Shut up,' MJ says, 'but it's true.' She walks off, as Peter smiles, turning to Mr. Warren as he talks.

'Okay,' Mr. Warren clutches his pen. 'Heh, it's a habit; okay… first off, I want one of the two people in the group to grab the equipment from the tray… there. You're going to need a beaker, a glass cup, some sugar and…'

Flash walks by, knocking into Peter, as he dumps into his own bench. 'Sorry, Parker' Flash whispers, walking off. After explaining the process, MJ has returned with the equipment, spreading them around the bench.

'Okay… let's see…' Peter dwells on Mr. Warren's words, as he begins examining the pieces. 'Hmm…'

'Don't geek out on me, Peter' MJ jokes.

'Heh' Peter replies. 'Okay, first off…'

…

When they finish, the bell rings, as Peter walks outside. It's home time, before that was free period, and after a long walk home, Peter knocks on the house door, as he longs for a reply.

When the door spreads, he finds Aunt May, his aged guardian, dressed in a purple shirt and an apron. He moves a strand of her grey, curly hair out of her eyes, welcoming Peter in.

The house isn't much, but it's enough. When you come in, you can already see the kitchen, blue and white tiled, with a built in black bench, where spare utensils are organized in a tray, recently brought in by Aunt May. Inside the kitchen, there are the standard equipment; an oven, a stove and other cooking apparatus.

In the dining table is Uncle Ben, Peter's other legal guardian, muscular and fit for someone his age, and dressed in a purple button up shirt and grey pants.

_Uncle Ben and Aunt May, my only living immediate family; and lucky I am to have them. My parents left me when I was a little kid, on a trip somewhere, for there job at OsCorp; Harry's dad's company. From what I heard, they were on a plane when the engine broke down and the plane crashed down on a beach. The plane debris was never found, and there was no evidence of the crash anyhow. Well, the first time detectives found the crash sight, the remnants were scattered around an ocean, but before they had time to investigate, the plane sight was empty the day after. It aches me not to know what happened. I just want to know, where did the plane sight go? Was it just a car crash?_

Right now, Uncle Ben scans through a newspaper, which he puts down to look to his nephew, who he views as his son, Peter Benjamin Parker.

'Peter boy, how are you doing?' Ben asks. 'Just fine' Peter replies, walking over to the kitchen. 'What are you cooking?' He asks Aunt May. 'Just some spaghetti' Aunt May walks behind him, entering the kitchen and approaching all the cooking equipment set up, taking a knife to cut up some onions for the spaghetti. 'Care to help?' Aunt May asks, looking up to Peter.

'No can do, I have an assignment to work on' Peter shakes his head to his Aunt, as he opens the fridge and takes a peek.

'You'll be helping me with the garage' Uncle Ben adds. 'That place needs some cleaning.'

'Ben, let him work on his assignment' Aunt May argues, as Peter picks out a water bottle and chuckles. 'C'mon, Aunt May, it wont take too long' Peter says, shutting the refrigerator door behind him as he uncorks the bottle, taking a drink. Aunt May sighs, 'fine, but don't take too long.'

'Sweet' Peter smiles.

'Follow me' Uncle Ben stands up and walks off.

_Yep… that's my life._

…

The garage is a messy place, with boxes lined over each other and other boxes fallen and scattered around the dusty ground. Paint is splattered on the ground, with a tin fallen on the ground. Old video games, consoles, magazines and game guides of Uncle Ben's and Peter's lay on a table in the centre of the room, with a box of engineering tools for Uncle Ben's old work filling a box near the wooden table. In the corner is an old 30-inch television, the glass screen battered and broken for whatever reason. Turning back to the table, Peter's finds boxes and cases of all kinds stacked under, and near the television is a refrigerator, half broken and the other half held together. There is also a chair, with a tool box set on it, tools stuffed inside. Besides this mess, are other things messily set, scattered and unarranged around the room. Peter turns to his Uncle Ben, who turns back, as Peter speaks.

'We have a lot of work to do' Peter comments.

'Yep,' Uncle Ben answers. 'We do.'

Beginning on cleaning, Peter clears out the ground with a spray and wipe, wiping off all the dust as it clings onto the wipe. Uncle Ben is on the other side of the room, cleaning up the paint, while Aunt May continues cooking the spaghetti.

When Peter finishes cleaning up, and Uncle Ben has cleaned up the paint, Peter brings in the vacuum, as he vacuums the ground, or at least the ground he can see, since the garage is so dirty. After vacuuming and cleaning up the area, they're finished. 'Good work, Pete' Uncle Ben pats Peter on the bag. 'Now go have a break and then do your work.'

'I know the drill' Peter says, as Uncle Ben smiles, walking off. 'Oh, and Peter, see if you can find a screw with a yellow handle!' Uncle Ben yells. Peter looks behind. 'Sure' he says, as he begins search. He looks in boxes, trying not to mess the area up and keep everything tidy, until he arrives to the boxes under the table, scanning through them and finding the screw with a yellow handle, and next to it, a briefcase, with the initials RP engraved on the handle – Richard Parker.

He takes the screw, takes the suitcase, walking outside of the garage and shutting it behind him, taking a look at the suitcase and at the initials.

_What is this? _He thinks, _what if it's just a suitcase? I doubt it._

Peter walks off and away, where he finds Uncle Ben, talking to Aunt May about prices and sales on Big W. Peter walks in. 'Hey, Uncle Ben… Aunt May…' he interrupts. Aunt May and Uncle Ben stop, turning to him, as he looks back at his guardians, approaching his Uncle. 'Here's your screw' he hands it to his Uncle, as he turns, setting the suitcase on the table and turning to his Aunt and Uncle, both staring at the suitcase, Peter not sure if they are confused, shocked or surprised.

'What is this?' Peter asks, staring at the suitcase lock combination, where you can type in 8 digits and then a letter. 'I… I'm not sure' Aunt May says, as she brings in two bowls of spaghetti onto the table, standing next to Peter. 'Hmm…' she thinks, as she turns to Uncle Ben, who looks back. Then, a thought hits Aunt May.

'Oh, yes, I remember this. Richard left it behind, I'm not sure why but we couldn't contact him… he was too busy. We couldn't crack it open because of the lock combination?'

'Why don't you force it open?' Peter asks.

'We didn't want to break it' Uncle Ben puts in.

'And why didn't you tell me?' Peter inquired his Aunt and Uncle.

'We didn't think it was important?' Uncle Ben stands from his chair.

'Hmm…' Peter gets into thinking. 'I'll take it up to my room.'

Aunt May turns to Uncle Ben, sighing, then turning back to Peter to say something. 'Okay, but don't forget your assignment, okay, sweetie?'

'I'll have it finished by the morning.'

'Okay.'

'Yes!' Peter takes the briefcase, pacing to the stairs and walking them up, one by one.

…

His room is just like his locker, messy, but less messy. On walls, he has several newspapers taped; there is a computer in his room, set up on a wooden table, with an attached keyboard, and several pens and a pair of earphones next to it. On the ground are a pair of spare shoes, the colour identical to the one he wears now.

On his bed are a stash of video games he collected in the past 5 Christmas's, among them are Journey 2, Halo 4, Captain America: Super Soldier, Infamous, The Sims 3, Devil May Cry 4, Need for Speed: Pro Street, Infamous 2, Star Trek Online, and Little Big Planet 2.

Peter steps in his room, shutting the door behind him and setting the brief case on the floor, and turning to his bed, where he finds his case of glasses. He picks the case up, opening it to find his pair of lenses, as he picks them up and wears them over his eyes, setting the case down and sitting down in front of the briefcase.

He's about to reach to open the briefcase when he notices the lock. He needs the combination, and he can either try digging up some old documents, if there are any left here, or just make a guess.

'Hmm…' he thinks. He tries a combination, scrolling through the numbers and letters and placing in a guess, _29641241B. _It was his father's lucky set of digits and letters, yet it wouldn't work.

_My father wouldn't put something so obvious… that is if he wanted to keep me out. I'm guessing he did._

He continues making several guesses and sets of digitals and a letter at the end, but it doesn't work. He's just typing up gibberish, and it won't get him anywhere.

'Okay… okay… okay… get into your father's shoes. Wait, they were too big' Peter makes a personal joke, as he thinks, until he remembers.

'Oh, yes, please work' he types in a combination, a combination he used to hear his mother and father whisper about, yet he didn't know what it meant.

_89430132G._

*Click*

'Oh, yes' he opens up the briefcase, to find several documents and folders. 'Looks like Christmas came early this year. And I'm sure Santa didn't come with a biscuit. Okay, Peter, stop talking to yourself. Bad habit.'

He picks up a folder, looking into it, analysing it as he rips the seal off, finding incriminating evidence against several super humans of all kinds. He sees a document of one man, Alex Rider, a time travelling mutant, and in the folder he finds incriminating evidence – enough to put anyone behind bars for a lifetime.

The next documents shows an American, 19-year-old, who has harnessed the power of electricity to control it and use it to plunder banks and defraud powerful men and women of all kinds.

He looks through several incriminating documents, and then he picks up another folder, eagerly unsealing it to look inside, finding several papers of recruits – apparently for a team – and each of them with their own skills and prowess in either computers, technology of sorts, combat skills, hacking, aviating and other fields of skill and technology.

Peter's eyes leave the documents as he sets them up the floor, thinking.

_What were my mother and father doing? Why are they trying to incriminate people? They were just a couple working for Norman Osborn at OsCorp. I think I'll have to give him a visit. I… I need to get to the bottom of this._

He looks back down to the briefcase, picking out a pile of photos packed tightly together. He unpacks them, scrolling through them to see, 1, a photo of Richard Parker, a brown haired man in his mid 40s, standing straight beside Mary Parker, wife to Richard Parker and mother to Peter Parker.

It looks like a passport picture; accept they are two in one. He looks into the next photo, which is an individual portrait of Richard, and behind him is a blue background, mirroring the one in the portrait of Richard and Mary together.

The next photo in the pile is of Mary Parker, standing alone, her brown hair tied in a bun, and behind her is the blue background, which appears to surface in each portrait. 'What is this?'

He scrolls through the other photos in the pile, which show Richard and Mary posing along side a group of other people, dressed in badges, which appear to signify their position, rank and name.

All of the people on the photo, standing beside Richard and Mary, are strangers. Peter scrolls through the rest of the pile, which are all just variants of the same picture, with some people different in each photo, and dressed in different clothes.

He sets the pile down, just thinking. He has nothing to say, as he just sits there.

…

-OsCorp-

Norman Osborn sits on a chair, signing documents, one by one, chucking the document aside after he signs it. A knock interrupts him, as he looks up, sighing. 'Come in' he says, as the door shrinks back and his assistant, Justin, a blonde haired man dressed in a suit, enters the room, phone in his hand.

'Mr. Osborn, someone wants to talk to you' Justin announces.

'Just hand me the damn phone?' Norman replies, angrily, as Justin approaches him and hands him the phone.

'Hello' Osborn speaks into the device. '… Yes… look, Bill, I guarantee you, we wont be sued… c'mon, no one sued whoever one paracetamol, this is illogical… and so what if we've been using arachnids...? Okay, so you might have a point, but I'll make this work… then I'll see you at coffee time tomorrow… goodbye.'

Osborn hangs up, handing the phone to Justin, who switches it off and shoves it in his pocket. 'Anything wrong, Osborn?'

'Nothing's wrong…' Norman leans back. 'There are just some things I have to consider.'

'Hey, dad…' Harry knocks, entering the room.

'Harry…' Norman smiles. 'Justin, could you give us a second.'

'Sure' Justin listens. 'Have a good day.'

Justin walks off, as Norman's eyes follow his trail, until he's exited the room, and Norman turns to Harry.

'Yes son' he says.

'Um… you know, dad… we've never… you know… done something together… why don't we, uh… go out or somethin'?'

'I don't know, Harry,' Norman replies. 'I'm not sure I have any time.'

'C'mon, dad, isn't it weird that other fathers, you know, care about their sons? But you don't even care. Why do you think I'm your enemy? I don't hate you. If that's what you think, then you're wrong. Or maybe I'm wrong to think that me coming here will change anything. Dad, I love you, but the question is, do you love me? 'Cause I'm not sure. And look at me, I'm getting all mushy.'

Norman sits there in silence, a smile materialising on his face. 'Okay, after school tomorrow… come back home and we'll go out together, okay?'

Harry stands there, dumbfounded by what his father just said. He turns to his sides, looking back to his father, who smiles to his son.

'Okay?' Norman asks. 'Um…' Harry places his hands in his pockets, smiling. 'Okay, um, yeah… sure. That sounds good' he walks off, to the door and exiting the room, walking off. 'What did dad just say?' Harry asks himself.

…

'The food here is disguising' MJ complains as she walks through the cafeteria alongside her friend, Peter, who has his hands in his pockets. 'C'mon, MJ, stop getting all angsty over me. Angst is bad.'

'Well, seriously, the food is horrible' MJ sets her tray of food on a table. 'And what do you do anyway? How do you survive this food without getting all angsty?'

'Well…' a smile forms on Peter's face, as he removes a sandwich in a plastic bag from his pocket. 'I pack my own lunch' he smiles.

'Hey, friends' Harry approaches his two friends. 'Guess who's going out with his dad?'

'Guess why just said something that sounded so wrong?' MJ mocks, chuckling and taking a seat. Peter unseals the plastic bag and takes a bite.

'What? You and Norman are going to do something with each other? I mean, that's great' Peter corrects himself. He takes a bite from his sandwich. 'So, what happened?'

'Well, I guess being mushy kind of works' Harry replies. 'Anyways, guys, I'll see ya' later' Peter waves, walking off, not looking at his path as he bumps into someone/something. 'Ah!' He falls on the ground, dropping his sandwich.

'Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!'

He slowly works his way up to see a brawny, bold figure, Kenny Kong, and beside him - Flash Thompson, Randy Robertson and Liz Allen, all of them cracking up in laughter.

'Hey, get off me' out of instinct and anger, Peter lunges forward at Kenny's build, in which he responds by grabbing Peter, one hand in the wrist and the other on the chest and pushing him back. 'Oh, dude's gonna kill you, Randy… you better run' Flash scoffs. 'Oh, no, this is so scared' Kenny pretends to run off, standing in a running pose then standing back in his general position.

'Oh my gosh, what a nerd' blonde haired Liz stepped forward, jamming her boot on the sandwich. 'Such a d**k' she curses. 'Hey!' MJ gets up from her chair, walking forward to the group of bullies. 'Lay off of Peter.'

'Oh, you're scaring me' Flash teases MJ. 'Oh, whatever' Flash says. 'C'mon, lets go' he walks off, followed by his friends.

'My…' Peter squints as he begins to tear. Harry stands up, approaching Peter. 'Peter… its…'

He doesn't say anything else. Peter just runs off, seeking solitude.

…

-Norman Osborn's office-

'What? You have got to be kidding me?' Norman bitterly cried into the phone device. 'How did the spider escape? You have got to be kidding me! I'm not paying you to sit on your bums. Find me the spider!'

Norman – in a tense manner – sets the phone on his table after hanging up. 'God damn it, who could have done this? Wait… Justin.'

Norman walks outside of the office, shutting the door behind him.

'Justin!'

…

Peter runs out of school, tearing as he speeds forward, the rapid air pounding against his face, cooling it down. He rushes past a group of students, pushing them aside and running at one of the fastest paces he had ever run before.

He takes a turn, rushing forward and making a fool out of himself, and after taking several turns, he reaches a street, made up of several shopping markets and stalls producing and selling lemonades and another one selling ice cream.

Still tearing, Peter takes a seat on an empty bench, breathing in and out, as slow as he can, calming himself. 'Oh my god' his open hands shift into fists.

_I just want to punch Flash. I just want to punch Flash, then go to Liz and lower her grades so low. So low that she's the worst in the class. Oh wait; she already did that by herself._

The tearing calms down, as he breathes, remembering everything his Aunt May and Uncle Ben had taught him:

Love.

Calmness.

Tranquility.

Within seconds, the tearing has stopped, and he's calmed down. Just as he does, he feels a miniature something crawling onto his arm. He turns to his hand, and on it is a spider.

'Get off!'

…

Norman Osborn scrambled through the hallways, yelling one name on top of his lungs. 'Justin! Come 'ere! Come here right now!'

He approaches Justin's room, kicking the door open to find Justin, staring out of the window and staring into the vast city, but changing position to stare at Norman as he enters the room.

'Norman?'

'How dare you?' Norman approaches Justin, pulling him and pinning him against the desk, applying pressure to his neck.

'Norman… stop… I did nothing…' Justin pleads. 'Please… let me… go.'

Norman only applies more pressure. 'How dare you!' He growls. Norman, with one hand, lets go of Justin's neck, still pinning him onto the desk, and clenching his hand into a fist, raising his fist to strike.

…

Before he can shake it off, the spider has stung Peter.

'Ah!' He silently screams, and surprisingly, it doesn't hurt him, but it jumps off, dead. 'What just happened?' Peter says, as he stands up. 'Eh… okay… what's happening to me?' He looks into his hands, which are vibrating.

His vision blurs, he fills a chill filling his body, suddenly feeling hot. Suddenly, he feels an impending headache, strengthening and strengthening. 'Ah' he trails off, and because of how dizzy and drowsy he feels, within seconds, he's in another street.

He's drowsy, dizzy and incapable, struggling to stand firm, as he stumbles back and forth. And as he trails off, he's in the middle of the driveway, as a tingling sensation sparks in his head, as he sees a car rapidly driving towards him.

…

Norman's fist is raised, and as he shifts his hand forward, another hand grabs his arm – the hand of his son, Harry Osborn.

'Dad' Harry cries, as Norman tries pulling out of his grasp, failing. 'Harry, get off of me!' Norman yells still held back by his own son. 'Dad… calm down, this isn't you' Harry says. 'Father I know you.'

'Please… let me go' Justin begs. 'You're a good person' Harry continues. 'You're not a killer… you're a good man, I know it. C'mon dad.' Norman looks down, obviously, slowly releasing his grip on Norman's neck.

'You're right…' he says, turning to his son. 'I'm not a killer' he lets go of Justin. 'What is wrong with you?' Justin cries. 'I didn't do anything' Justin defends himself.

'Then how did the spider escape? On it's own feet?'

'I'm not sure' Justin shakes his head. 'But I didn't do it…'

'Look, Justin, I'm sorry…' Norman apologises. 'I shouldn't have done that.'

'I hope you are' Justin says. 'Just… please… leave.'

Norman nods, turning to his son and then walking off, exiting the room without saying another word. 'I'm sorry…' Harry says to Justin.

…

'Get out of the way!' The driver yells, as Peter leaps out of the way, instinctively.

_Yes, I'm safe… I'm safe…_

He tries turning away, when he realises, he's adhering onto a brick surface, and that he just back flipped to get there. His fingertips are literally binded with the surface, as if they are one.

'What… what happened to me?'

Not going down, he decides to scale the wall, his fingers literally adhering to the surface as he crawls up the building, like a spider. 'Woah' he takes a leap up, his hands, again, sticking onto the surface, as he continues to climb.

In a matter of moments, he's on top of the building. 'Woah… what the…' he stares at his own hands, dumbfounded.

_That spider… whatever it did to me… let's see what else I can do._

He's dressed in a grey and black jacket, pulling the hood up to keep anonymous. 'Here we go…'

He sprints forward, surprisingly gaining a higher amount of momentum as he moves, he's rushing forward to the edge of the building, then springing up, soaring through the sky at great speeds. 'Woah!"

He'd never jumped that high.

He'd never seen anyone jump that high, well, at least no average human jumping that high. He lands on the top of the other building. 'Yes, wicked!" He continues running.

_Thank. You. Spider._

He flips in the air, landing on the next building and sprinting even faster. He turns, leaping off the building and onto a street wire, walking on top of it, balancing precisely on the rope. He reaches the next building, approaching a chimney, ripping off the top with his bare hands, crushing it and chucking it off.

'Heh…' He smiles. 'Speed, check. Strength, check. Equilibrium, check. Wall crawling, check. And that tingling sensation… yep… I'm a spider.'

He leaps off the building, landing on an empty street. 'I'm amazing.'

…

_Wow… what just happened? How did I do that? Geez, I guess people change, huh? But… what do I do with this power… become a superhero? What about Aunt May and Uncle Ben? What will they think?_

…

Realising school hasn't ended yet, Peter walks back to school, ambling past the metallic school gates and into the school building, walking past numerous students and reaching the locker room, where he found MJ.

'Hey, Peter, why is everyone walking off?' MJ asks. 'I'm not sure…' Peter approaches his locker, still smiling.

'And what are you smiling about?' MJ asks. 'If my memory is correct, and I'm sure it is… you just got tantalised by Flash Thompson, Kenny Kong and Liz Allen? Why are you so happy?' Peter approaches his locker, typing in the combination as his locker door unseals. He picks out his book for next lesson, which is commerce, and his pencil case, shutting his locker as it automatically locks, and turning to MJ. 'I'm not sure… I'm just happy.'

He turns to walk off, the tingling sensation returning to his head, as his path is blocked off by Flash Thompson, a sardonic smile visible on his face, as he shoves Peter on to a locker. 'Heh…' Peter smiles. 'So you did straighten your hair today.'

Flash replies by strengthening his grip and pressuring Peter against the locker. 'Flash… let him go' Mary Jane steps in. 'Ha, ha' Flash chuckles a bit, turning to MJ. 'What, are you getting all mushy, MJ? He is your boyfriend' he chucks Peter on the floor, the sensation appearing on his head before he is thrown.

'Ah!' He lands on the ground, dropping his book and pencil case. 'Damn you' Peter scrambles back on his feet, charging violently at Flash and knocking him onto the locker with powerful impact.

The door of the locker cracks off, falling on the ground, as Flash successfully avoids the locker door. 'What the hell?' Flash stares at the crowd gathering around and students passing by. MJ looks in surprise, but shrugs off the fact that Peter just broke off a locker door by forcing herself to believe the locker wasn't screwed on well. 'Guys… just stop, it's not worth it' MJ stands in between the two of them.

'What are you, high?' Flash asks.

'I didn't want to fight' Peter objects. 'But you've pushed my buttons!'

'Oh, he has buttons' Flash taunts. 'Man… you're not even worth it.'

Turning, Flash walks off, and while Peter is tempted to lunge forward and strike him, MJ blocks his path. 'I'm not worth it, or you're scared?' Peter yells.

'Peter… calm down' MJ says. 'Please… not for my own good but for yours.'

'He's pissing me off…' Peter says. 'I'm sick of it.' MJ nods. 'I understand' she explains. 'But you cant solve it this way, alright? Peter, I'm not going to TELL you what to do… but I suggest you go to class.' Peter, felling quite ashamed and embarrassed, picks up his pencil case and book, walking off to class.

…

'He's been quiet…' Aunt May tells, as her, Peter and Uncle Ben eat on the dining table. 'He's just collecting his thoughts' Uncle Ben explains. 'He reminds me of myself when I was his age.'

'Oh, you always say that' May says, causing Uncle Ben to laugh as she takes a spoon of food. 'So, Peter, how was school?' Aunt May asks. 'It was fine' Peter mutters, helping himself to spoon full of cereal.

'Peter, cereal isn't proper food' Aunt May mentions.

'It isn't even dinner yet' Peter says. 'Anyways, I'm going to go get some ice cream. Care to come along?'

'I'm fine' Aunt May shakes her head. 'Gladly' Uncle Ben agrees, pushing his chair back and standing up. 'Sure Peter, let's go out. Just pick up and wash your plate.'

''Kay' Peter stands up.

…

'Man… we haven't done something like this together for… like… forever' Harry tells his dad, as they stroll past the streets. 'I'm just glad to see you happy, son' Norman says. 'C'mon, we don't we stop by that clothes shop and fit you in with a tux.'

'Yeah, da- hey, Peter… Mister Parker' Harry stops and says, as he sees Uncle Ben and Peter walking together. 'Hi, Harry boy,' Uncle Ben says, acting cool, as usual. 'And… Mr. Osborn' he turns to Norman, shaking his hand. 'Hello, Mr. Parker, and how are you, Peter?' Norman turns and asks Peter. 'I'm doing great, sir, thanks' Peter smiles. 'And Harry…' Peter turns to Harry. 'What's up?'

'Um, I don't know, just hanging out with dad.'

'And how's school been, Harry?' Uncle Ben asks Harry.

_Making small chat… just like always._

'Pretty good actually, considering grades and work have been going fine.'

'Yes, actually… Harry has been working really hard' Norman turns to Harry, smiling. 'I've been very proud.' Harry looks a bit embarrassed, as he turns and smiles to Peter as if they share this inside joke.

'And, how has business been?' Peter turns to Norman and questions. 'In fact, we've been making quick progress, but-' Norman stops to stare at Peter's hand, to see the mark left behind by the spider sting. This urges Uncle Ben to look too. 'Hmm…' Uncle Ben says. 'I didn't realise that. Were you bitten?' Peter chuckles. 'Look, I'm fine' he says.

'Well, are you sure?' Norman asks. 'I can get you some of my doctors to check you up.' He realises how ridiculous that sounded. Peter smiles, shaking his head. 'It's fine' he says. 'I just woke up with this thing, and I'm feeling all right. You don't have to worry about me.' Norman turns from Peter, Harry, then Uncle Ben and back to Peter.

'Well, Mr. Ben Parker and Peter, it was nice talking to you' Norman smiles. 'Have a nice day.'

'And to you too' Uncle Ben says, as Norman and Harry walk past and away from them. Immediately, Uncle Ben turns to Peter. 'Where did you get that mark on your hand?' Uncle Ben queries. 'Dunno' Peter lies. 'Like I said, I woke up with it.' Uncle Ben stands in silence for a second. 'And you feel fine?' Uncle Ben questions. 'Yeah, i'm fine' Peter says. 'Trust me?'

'Yeah, I trust you but I also care for you' Uncle Ben comments.

'I'm positive, it's not a spider bite. I bet I just fell down or something' Peter obviously doesn't look his Uncle in his eye as he speaks to him. 'Okay, Peter... let's continue' Uncle Ben says, walking off. 'So close' Peter whispers to himself, following his guardian/father figure. 'So, where's our next stop. Since we just finished our ice creams?' Peter asks. 'I need to stop by a bank to pick up money for Aunt May's birthday present' Uncle Ben explains. 'Come along, will you?'

'Sure thing' Peter agrees, as he follows Uncle Ben into the central bank. When they walk in, they wait in line, then greeted by the lady in the front register, dressed in a coal-black suit and a white undershirt with a tie, and her black hair is fastened with a bun. 'Hello, how may I help you, sir?' The lady asks. 'I'd like to make a withdrawal from my account' Uncle Ben explains.

'Everybody, get down and put your hands on top of your heads!'

Everyone does as they are instructed, ducking down to catch a view of six people, dressed in ski masks and camouflage jackets fitted against their frames, rush inside the bank, all of them armed to the teeth with guns, knives, explosives and tactical equipment, as if they are prepared for warfare, and all of them holding duffle bags.

They sprint inside, approach the different registers, raising a shotgun to their hands. 'Open the god damned vault!' One of the criminals speaks in a menacing way. 'Look, just calm down, i'll get the vault opened' the register man succumbs, as he approaches the vault, built in directly behind him, as he works on uncorking the vault door. The other registers are working on this too.

Peter looks around, unable to do anything. Well, he could, but he doesn't want to expose himself.

_Damn it, I've gotta do something. I can't anyway. I'll just wait until they leave and i'll chase them down. Stupid bank. What if I don't do anything anyways. It's not like they're worth it. I can't over estimate my powers. I've never tested if I can dodge a bullet, or if I can survive it anyway. Best not to do anything at all. It's not my fight, anyways._

The vaults are unlocked, and the criminals rush forward, loading the money into their bags, their visible mouths grinning from victory. After they unload the vaults and load their bags, they turn to rush outside, but as they do so, a man in his 30s in a tuxedo – obviously an employee – darts from under cover, tearing off the mask from one of the criminals, and under the mask is a blonde man, his wavy hair styled to point in all directions, and a small beard along with his face. 'Idiot' the blonde man knocks the employee back down to the ground, running and pulling the mask back on his face, rushing out of the bank, along with his other accomplices.

Seconds after, everyone begins rising back up from their positions, including Uncle Ben and Peter Parker. 'Are you okay, Uncle Ben?' Is the first thing Peter asks. 'I'm fine... but that man' he turns to the employee. 'Are you okay?' Peter approaches the employee recently knocked down to the ground, helping him up, kindly. 'I'm fine, thanks' the employee replies. 'But those criminals, they cant get away with something like this.'

Peter smiles. 'It's fine. It isn't any of our jobs to fight them. Not mine. Not yours and certainly not any of us. Just be glad your safe. And on the bright side, we did get a look at the man's face.'

…

- Parker Residence -

'How did he look like?' The officer questions the three of them: Peter Parker, Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Behind the officer is a number of other officers, including a sketch artist. 'Well...' Peter stands up from the couch.

'He was blonde haired' Peter explains, too briefly. 'Light or dark?' The sketch artist asks. 'Light' Peter talks. 'It was styled in all different directions, going back, front, left, right and in the corners.'

'Straight, curly or wavy?' The sketch artist questions. 'Um...' Peter fails to remember. 'Wavy' Uncle Ben answers. 'And was it gelled?' The sketch artist asks. 'There was a lot of gel' Peter says. 'Okay' the sketch artist begins drawing.

After a while, Uncle Ben and Peter offer the most detailed, explicit description of the man, which takes them about a total of 1 hour to get through, with the artist occasionally showing Peter and Uncle Ben to see if they have the correct image. 'Did he look anything like this?' The sketch artist asks, as he flips over the sketch once again to show Uncle Ben, Peter and Aunt May the completed version, which looks near identical, which is surprising considering the fact that it was just a brief explanation. 'Wow...' Peter marvels at the coloured sketch. 'It looks just like the guy.'

From the kitchen, MJ steps out, holding two cups of coffee, handing one to Uncle Ben and the other to Aunt May.

'Thank you,' Aunt May says, as Uncle Ben says something alike.

'Okay, well, thank you for your cooperation' the officer thanks them. 'Well be sure to make a scan for this criminal, and hopefully, we'll have him behind bars. And, Mr. Benjamin Parker and Peter, I understand it can be difficult to walk out of a robbery situation, but don't worry. It'll be fine.'

After saying this, the officer and his accomplices exit the residence, leaving Uncle Ben, Peter, Aunt May and MJ together in one room.

'If there is anything I can do to help...' MJ begins.

'It's alright' Uncle Ben smiles. 'You've been great help already.'

MJ smiles. 'Thank you' she says. 'I just wish for you to be fine. You know, these types of robberies can be hard for some, but you guys handled it well, I guess. Just, good luck Mr. Parker and Mrs. Parker and Peter.'

Peter smiles to his friend. 'I'm doing fine' he explains. 'Well... okay, I guess I should get a move on. My Aunt is probably going to kill me if I come back too late' she jokes. 'Good bye.'

'Good bye, MJ' Peter says, as she takes her jacket, immediately exiting the house.

'I hope you guys are all right' Aunt May notes.

'Yeah, i'm fine' Peter reassures her. 'There's nothing I couldn't do before the robbery that I cant do now.'

...

The next morning, a Saturday morning, Peter brings out his old board, skating around the New York docks. He makes rapid turns – turns he couldn't do without his spider like abilities. He wraps his shoes around the board, leaping up, 5x higher then any normal human could jump, leaping over a crate, using his agility to flip high in the air and land back on the ground, boarding around.

_That is incredible. What am I doing? This is awesome?_

Letting go of his board, Peter leaps off, clinging onto a crate with his bare fingertips, as his board crashes behind him. 'That is amazing' he marvels at his incredible abilities. He scales to the top of the crate, rushing to the edge, leaping off and crashing into another crate, landing down on the ground and feeling no discomfort whatsoever, confirming his invulnerability.

He continues, performing extraordinary feats with his abilities, until 2 hours, when he's gotten board, and he approaches a hot dog stand with his board. 'Hello, how may I help you?' The hot dog owner, Steve, asks.

'Could I please have a hot dog with tomato sauce and mustard?' Peter asks, kindly.

'Sure can do' Steve approaches the back of the stand to bring him a fresh hot dog. Peter turns to his side, to find Flash Thompson beside him, grinning. 'Hey Flash' Peter says, sounding less happy then he previously did while ordering the hotdog.

'I heard about what happened' Flash says. 'Look, I'm sorry about the robbery. If you need any help, you can come to me' he says, obviously mocking.

'Flash, just shut up' Peter responds, as Steve hands him his hot dog. 'That'll be 4 dollars 50' Steve notes.

'Sure' Peter takes out his wallet, scrolling through its contents and handing Steve 5 dollars. 'Thanks for the tip' Steve jokes, directly afterwards handing Peter the change, which he places in his wallet, sealing it and placing it in his pocket.

'Thanks' Peter walks off, as he sees Flash ordering his hot dog. From a distance, Peter sees a poster, advertising for participation in a match against Crusher Hogan. Apparently Crusher is tough. Apparently, you can earn 500 for participating and winning. Apparently, all you need to do is rip off the tag and take it in to participate. Apparently, Peter doesn't care.

_You'll have it someday Flash. I'm not timid Peter Parker anymore. Heh, how long would it take for me to take him down? My guess, two seconds._

- The End -

Notes- Ta da! And there it is, I hope you liked it. A lot of hard work and effort was put in to made this, so please review after reading, and give me some of your feedback. I love both praise and criticism, and that is as long as it's constructive, so feel free to point out any spelling mistakes if you find any, and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Thanks for reading.

- Notes on character depictions – (Credit goes to L-Dog Z for thinking up of this idea, and allowing me to borrow it.)

Peter Parker: Peter is probably one of the most fun to write. He's kind, loving, caring to all of his friends and family, and as seen in the bank scene, he's willing to help fallen strangers. Unlike some other comic books, Peter sticks up for himself in this fic, but unfortunately, fails. For my Peter, he's mainly interested in science, and space studies (which was told from the cardboard cut outs in his locker). His two closest friends are MJ and Harry, but the two people he loves the most are his Uncle and Auntie. Another thing I'd like to point, this Peter thinks a lot about his parents, but never speaks it. I wanted to modernise the character, give him some tweaks, but I obviously didn't want to change him too much. Another thing, this Peter isn't a jerk, something I took to changing. The only reason he didn't stop a crime wasn't because it's 'not his policy' but because he was afraid for himself, and he wasn't sure what limits his powers reach.

Mary Jane Watson: Mary Jane Watson is a fun person. She's social, and loves talking and making friends. She's loving, caring, but she's also capable of sticking up for herself, but she rather avoids conflicts and violence, which is why she usually interrupts fights between Peter and Flash. She's willing to help people who are in need, and is in no ways selfish. I admit, I may have not explored her character as much as Peter, but she had her moments. Oh, also, on another note, she can get serious at times.

Harry Osborn: Harry Osborn, i've kind of went with a modern version of Spectacular Spider-Man Harry. He and Peter aren't like friends, they're like brothers, and MJ isn't like his friend. She's like his sister. In this fic, Harry loves his father, yet he doesn't have much time to spend with him. Also, I tried to make Harry like Norman's conciousness. He's worried about his father, and while he believes he is a good man, he doesn't want him to make a huge mistake.

Norman Osborn: Norman Osborn had a lot of concentration devoted to him. He may have been more main then Harry, but there is a reason to that. I don't want to accomplish Norman Osborn as 'just a villain' and so when I introduce Green Goblin, I don't just want Norman to have been a build up. As for personality, in this fic, Norman is actually a kind, nice guy, but he's easy to lose his temper when it comes to losing projects he worked hard for, as seen when he nearly chocked Justin to death. So, he's not a villain, he's not a bad guy, not yet at least, but if he ever does become one, I want it to be a drastic change, not that he was evil all along, so my Norman is kind of a good guy.

Uncle Ben: I'm trying to build up Uncle Ben, since I love building up characters, so with his personality, I wanted to make him a fun Uncle. If he ever is free and he has the opportunity to leave the house or go do something like get ice cream, he'll take it. He's nice, caring and he loves his family, but there isn't much to say about him.

Aunt May: I admit she didn't have enough characterisation, but there wasn't much I could do for her. At this moment, she is really just a legal guardian, but I hope to explore more of her later on. Hang on Aunt May fans, you will she more of her.

Flash Thompson: Flash Thompson is a straight up jerk, but there's a story behind it. He's a friend turned bully, but there's a reason, and whoever said reasons had to be good? For now, he's a main/supporting character, if that makes any sense, but we'll hopefully see more of him. He doesn't shy from both verbal and physical bullying, but only bullies non popular people.

Liz Allen: Liz Allen is a lady version of Flash, accept sometimes, she can get more intense. She's mean, yet she's popular. There's not much to say about her, but she'll be recurring every now and then.

Randy Robertson and Kenny Kong: Not much to say about these people, but Kenny is a bully while Randy is more of a cool guy who can sometimes be mean, but very rarely.

Justin and Spencer: Just some employees, but Justin and Spencer will show a lot, until i'm done with them.

Notes- I hope you liked how I modernised all the characters, but didn't try changing them too much.

Notes- Not that this is relevant in any way to this issue, but I have plans for either an Edge of Time arc, accept have Noir instead of Spider-Man 2099, or I might just give Noir his own individual arc. I'm not sure when, but i'd really like to write for noir spider.

Notes- There isn't really action in this first chapter, but this really is just an origin story. On another note, I didn't want to make Peter a jerk.

Notes- Be sure to vote on the poll on my profile page to tell what you thought about the first chapter. PM me for any requests, or you can write it in review form.

Notes- Which one did you like more? The Amazing Spider-Man Volume 1 or Spider-Man: Unlimited? Tell me your thoughts.

Notes- The proportion of this was written with Microsoft word, while the rest was made using LibreOffice. I like LibreOffice more.

Notes- Updates may not be so regular, but when they are here, the chapters will be just about this long. I like long fanfics, since you can fit a lot and there isn't much of a time limit, and you can explain more and add more details.

Notes- As for Richard and Mary Parker, I made references to their past, but their history will be explained later on in a future arc, involving the avengers.

Notes- Anyways, I hope you liked it. Read, review, favourite, follow and annoy me on PM. Thanks.


	2. Who is the masked marvel?

Hey, everybody, this is the second part of the Spider-Man- Unlimited Origin Story! First off, i'd like to address some things. Thank you all, for those who read, reviewed, favorited and even followed this Spider-Man story. Really, this is the best opening reception, and reception in general, that I have ever received. None of my other fanfic chapters have scored 4 reviews, and let alone an opening chapter. Also, thanks for those who voted on the poll, and if you haven't yet, well, be sure to vote on my next poll. Anyways, glad you liked it, and have fun with this chapter.

Now, there were several issues addressed. The first being characterisation, which is a difficult criticism aspect to deal with, since changing a character without any reason right now would be difficult, but I'll try my best. Next, for spelling errors, while I did use an auto spell check last chapter, this one, I went through myself, along with using a spell check. Anyways, here it is, the second chapter, which fleshes out more of the Spider-Man story. And if you're reading but you haven't reviewed, then please do. While I love the knowledge of knowing that people like this story, i'd prefer to know peoples exact thought, what they loved and what they hated.

So, read, please leave a review and enjoy.

…

-Who is the Masked Marvel?-

Crusher suspends the man high in the air, identically to how he did it on the television monitors. He slams the wrestler to the ground, turning to the crowd who now appears to be cheering for him, as always, but maybe not for so long. 'And Crusher wins... again!' The referee cries. 'And now we have the first 9 down and for the 10th and final wrestler... who I doubt will defeat Crusher... step right up!'

'Woah! Woah!' The crowd yells, in thirst for some action.

'That'd be me' a confident voice draws the attention of the crowds. Heads turn to see a clad, a sand coloured paper bag tied on his face to conceal his features, along with a sand coloured jacket and a pair of jeans. The figure raises his tag, flashing it at both the referee and the crowd.

_You probably won't believe me if I told you this, but please do. The guy with the paper bag around his head... that's me. How did I end up in there? Well, i'd give you the abridged version of the story, but that's not fun enough. Let me show you how it actually happened._

…

'Look at Crusher, he's about to take Bonz down. He's about to win it.'

On the TV monitor switched on the Parker Residence, displaying footage of a live wrestling match, Crusher Hogan holds Bonz, suspending him in the air. 'No... let me go!' Bonz yells, to which Crusher replies by propelling him to the ground.

'Crusher, Crusher, Crusher!' The crowd chants. 'Woah!'

'And we have a winner' the referee comments, 'Crusher Hogan!' He says, taking a hold of his hand and raising it in the air. 'Yeah!' Crusher says. 'Victory!'

'Ben, would you switch the television off?' Aunt May asks, as her, Uncle Ben and Peter are seated on the dining table, helping themselves to some breakfast while Peter and Ben fit in occasional glances onto the monitor.

'I didn't switch it on' Uncle Ben objects.

'I did' Peter comments.

'Well, switch it off, this is breakfast time.'

'C'mon Aunt May...'

Aunt May stares Peter down, as he sighs, taking hold of the remote and switching the television off, taking a bite off of his honey toast, finishing it off with his next bite. 'Anyways, I have to leave' Peter wipes his mouth with a napkin, wiping off any left over crumbs, carrying his plate and cleaning it next to the sink.

'See ya' he picks up his bag, approaching Aunt May and kissing her on her cheek, then approaching Uncle Ben, who offers a fist pump. Peter chuckles, replying by fist pumping Uncle Ben. 'Be good at school,' he says, as Peter walks off.

'I'll try' he yells back, opening the door, exiting the house and shutting it behind him. He strolls through the half empty streets, as he sees aged people mowing the lawn and scanning their mail boxes.

He continues forwarding past houses and residences, till he stops near a brown home, red roofed, where he expects his bus to arrive. He hears a door open, then seconds later, a door slamming, as he turns to see the owner of the house, Alex, a man in his late 40s. 'Mr. Parker' he greets Peter.

'Mr. Rider' Peter replies, approaching Alex, who shakes hands with him.

'You're earlier then usual' Alex talks, approaching the mailbox, leaning down to it's level.

'My Aunt and Uncle insisted I wake up earlier this time' Peter explains, as Alex lifts the mailbox flap, reaching in and running his hand through the box to feel for any papers. Seconds later, he takes out heaps of junk mail, advertising apparel, games, movies, video games and consoles. 'Eh, junk mail' Alex says. 'I need to put a sign. These idiots can't even understand.' Alex stands up again, letting the flap fall back down.

'You'll get to it sometime' Peter says, as his amber coloured bus comes to a stop near Alex's house. The doors unfold as Peter turns to Alex. 'See you later' he says to Alex, who waves back and enters his own home. Peter approaches the bus door, climbing in and flashing his bus pass to the bus driver, who signals Peter inside. Inside the bus, both unfortunately and fortunately, seem to be almost everyone Peter knows. Flash has his arm wrapped around Liz, as they just kiss each other. 'Ew...' Peter whispers, as Flash turns to him. Kenny and Randy are seated next to each other, blabbering about sports, chicks and cars, while Harry is seated near a window behind them, and MJ is seated alone with her Ipod on, headphones plugged into her ears, tuning into music.

Peter turns to Harry, who removes his bag, letting Peter sit next to him. 'Hey, Pete, what's up buddy,' Harry greets his friend, friendly. 'Nothing much, just woke up and watched some Crusher crushing and I walked straight here.'

'So you watched the matches?' Harry asks.

'Yeah, it was e-pic' Peter replies. 'I mean, did you see how he takes them down... it's amazing.'

'What is?' MJ asks, removing her earphones and turning to her two other friends.

'Crusher' Peter replies, sounding nerdy. MJ chuckles, placing her earphones back on and ignoring him. 'Yep... that officially sounded pathetic' Peter turns to Harry.

…

Norman sits on his desk, thinking and wondering. What is he to do next? He ponders on the bite mark on Peter's hand, as he leans back on his chair. What will happen? Should he monitor Peter? Should he take a sample? A knock is heard, as Justin enters the office, suited, as always.

'Mr. Osborn' Justin begins. 'I understand it must be difficult for you. Now more then ever without the spider... but we can restart the research. I'm positive that that spider isn't the only one.'

'Well, i'm not' Norman replies. 'Justin... I think I know what happened.'

'What do you mean?' Justin questions.

Norman thinks of the best way to phrase what he's about to say. 'Peter Parker... a friend of my son. He's a 15-year-old, very bright and interested in science... yet 1 week ago, when I saw him, he had a bite mark.'

Justin is dumbfounded. 'Why didn't you tell me?' He asks.

'I wasn't sure I could trust you' Norman simply replies.

'Would you like me to materialise some files of... Peter Parker?' Justin offers.

'No... i'm not going to do something like that. He's my son's friend and he's a good boy' Norman refuses, shaking his head, to which Justin frowns and sighs. 'And is there anything I can do?' Justin pushes on. Norman shakes his head again.

'Maybe I can talk to him' Norman suggests.

…

When the school bus comes to a halt, the doors unfold, allowing the students to empty the bus. Several teens step out, including Peter and his friends. Flash shoves Peter as he exits, grinning and walking off. 'Why does this always happen to me?' He asks both MJ and Harry, as he walks beside them.

'Dumb luck' Harry says.

'Well... i've got a big announcement to make?' MJ notes.

'What is it?' Harry asks.

'Not now' MJ punches Harry in the arm.

'Flirter' Kenny walks past, bumping into Peter and walking off. 'Sure, just use me as a punching bag!' Peter cries.

'You are one' Kenny replies, continuing to walk off.

…

Once they arrive to English, each and every person takes hold of their assorted chairs. Mr. Milik stands in the front to begin class once everyone is seated. 'Good morning class, I hope you had a good morning, but now its time to begin class. I hope everyone completed section A and B on page 141 in your booklets because i'll be looking through that later.'

After a long talk to the class, working on sheets and writing short novels, the bell signals students to leave, and after a heap of boring classes, it's lunch time, where Peter finds his seat on a bench on the school ground, revising some science work and looking into additional formulas, some he might need later on in class.

As he does, the familiar tingling sensation is heard as his book is knocked out of his hand, as he looks up to see Flash Thompson, smirking. 'Go away' Peter talks first. 'Ha, heh, heh' Flash chuckles. 'What you did last time... it wasn't cool. Face me again. Do it, c'mon.'

Flash reaches out, pulling Peter, dragging him off the table and chucking him down to the ground. 'Man, so cool' Kenny says to a group of other people. A strip of blood drops from Peter's lip, as he stands up, looking Flash in the eyes, angrily.

_Don't do it, Peter. Your Aunt May and Uncle Ben didn't teach you this. You're a good person... you can do better. You're better then this... please... don't._

'Ah!'

Peter knocks Flash down to the ground, who fails while attempting to block. 'Ah!' Flash shouts, clutching hisarm in pain, but scrambling up to his feet on Peter's level. Peter is now enraged, clenching his fist but not mentally prepared for a fight.

Flash flings his arm forward, Peter dodges, nearly tripping down when a tingling sensation is present in his mind. He wonders if anyone else can hear it, but his train of thought is interrupted when Flash punches Peter. 'Ah!' Flash is hurt, despite Peter being the one punched. 'Uh... i'm sorry' Peter apologises, turning and sprinting off. He rushes past students, teachers and exits the school, past people he doesn't know, yet he doesn't care.

He rushes to a dark alley, leaping up and clinging onto the wall, beginning to scale it to the top, leaping up, leaping and clinging. Once he's reached the roof of the building, he sprints, momentum increasing as he moves, he leaps to the next building, springing himself high in the air and landing down to an isolated area, with crates lined and chains hung around. He rushes to a crate, scaling on top of it and jumping from one to the other. He approaches a battered car, half broken, with both the windshields, windows and mirrors damaged, and stands in front of it. He breaths... just breaths.

Breaths.

Reaching, he picks up the car, chucking it onto a crate, with his bare hands, as if he handled a paper airplane. He rushes over, experimenting his abilities, as he leaps, climbs, scales, breaks and pounds. When he's finished, he steps back, staring into a heap of cars, lined on top of each other.

He did it himself.

…

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

'I'll pick it up' Uncle Ben says to Aunt May, as he approaches the ringing phone, picking it up and placing it near his ear. 'Hello' he speaks into the device, waiting for a reply. Seconds after, he says something again.

'Yes... uh huh... you have to be kidding me... no, he isn't here... when was this... i'll try giving him a call, thanks.'

Uncle Ben hangs up, placing the phone back down in it's charger, turning to Aunt May, his face flooded with worry and fret. 'What is it?' Aunt May asks.

'Um... Peter left school without a pass. He got into a fight with Flash, and he hurt him... then he escaped the... the school.' Aunt May's jaw drops.

'It'll be fine' Uncle Ben reassures her, or at least tries. 'I'll give him a call.' Removing his phone from his pocket, Uncle Ben scrolls through his contacts, until he pushes down a button and places his phone to his ear, waiting for a reply, yet there's no answer, and the door is knocked.

'It might be Peter' Aunt May rushes to the door, opening to see Peter there, smiling. 'Hey...' Peter says, as Uncle Ben approaches, putting down his phone. 'Peter...' Uncle Ben begins.

'Hey...' Peter replies. 'What's up?'

'Get in here!' Aunt May raises her voice. Peter steps in, shutting the door behind him and leaning back on it. Aunt May wears an angry face, as she points to the couch, addressing him to sit there. He sighs, approaching the couch and sitting down, looking to his guardians, expecting them to speak.

'So...' Peter talks.

'So...' Aunt May says. 'Why did you run away from school?'

'I don't know.'

'Yes you do' Uncle Ben comments. 'Peter, we are your guardians... we'll understand.'

'I'm just sick of all of this' Peter rants. 'I'm just sick of being pushed around. Ever since I was a kid, all i've ever wanted to do was fit in. I wanted to have friends, save for MJ and Harry. Why is it that people hang out with groups, and I only have two people? Seriously, every one thinks i'm a freak because I like maths and science. And you know why? It's because of you two. It's because i've become so much like you! Seriously, at school, I act like a teacher! Everyone thinks i'm a loser!'

'But you are not' Uncle Ben says, turning to Aunt May and then back to Peter. 'You're just a bright boy... and there is nothing wrong with that. Do you understand?'

Peter doesn't dare look Uncle Ben in the eye, but when he does, he says, 'look, i'm sorry... I shouldn't have said those things about you. Uncle Ben and Aunt May... you two are the best... and even... even if I say something mean or rude... I don't mean it. I'm sorry.'

Uncle Ben smiles.

…

Peter steps back in school grounds, eyes staring him down, including Harry and MJ's eyes, as well as Flash, Kenny, Randy, Liz and Sally. He walks past them, to Harry and MJ, smiling to them. 'Hey...' MJ says.

'Hey, MJ, what's up?' Peter asks.

'What's up is that you just ran out of school' MJ replies.

'Yeah, dude, what was up with that?' Harry comments, curiously.

'I'm just sick of this' Peter replies. 'Whatever, we should just get over that.'

'Yeah, we should,' MJ says. 'Remember that announcement I had to make? We're not done with that. Just give me a sec.'

MJ approaches a wooden table, climbing up and standing on the table. 'What is she doing?' Peter asks Harry. 'I'm not sure?' Harry asks. 'We'll just have to see.' MJ scans around her, screaming, 'everybody, could I have your attention! Everyone!'

Students begin turning to her, wondering what she's about to say. 'Okay, thank you for your attention. In 5 days, 7:30 PM, i'm throwing a party at my place. 34 Adverswood... near Peter's house. Be there... it's going to be a blast. There's going to be a DJ, there's going to be food... just be there, okay? Thank you' she steps down, as people nod and chatter.

'What do you think?' She approaches Peter and Harry. 'I think... um... i'll be there' Peter replies. 'Sure, why not? It's like... next door? And, thanks for telling people my address, I'll buy you a cake for that.'

MJ chuckles. 'Whatever, see you at class.'

…

'Yup' Peter enters the parker residence, a wad of bills clutched in his hand as he approaches Aunt May, who is knitting, and Uncle Ben, who is scanning through a novel of some sort, but he lowers it when Peter walks in. 'It's official... my punishment is done?'

'Nearly' Aunt May comments.

'Yup' Peter answers. 'You're using the word "yup" a lot' Uncle Ben notes.

'Yup' Peter says, smiling. 'Anyway, Aunt May, what do you need me to do?

'I need you to go to the baker' Aunt May responds.

'And bring what?'

'3 cross buns and 5 sticky cinnamons.'

'And i'll pear that in mind' Peter quips, walking off to exit the house.

…

Norman, now dressed in a red robe with a unique design, approaches the fireplace, picking up a fire iron and moving around the newspaper and wood, shifting their places until the fire is perfect. He shuts the fireplace, approaching the coach and picking up a book, a study on cross species genetics, as he seats himself on the couch, scrolling through the contents until he reaches his desired chapter, and beginning reading. He reads in silence – in solitude, the words repeating in his own mind, as he takes them in, attempting to fully understand them. He reads pages, and pages, and pages, but is disrupted as he hears a young, recognisable voice.

'Father' the voice speaks, formally. Norman sighs, turning to see his son, standing there.

'Hello, Harry' Norman is reluctant to put the book down. 'Why are you here?'

'Um...' Harry is obviously offended. 'Well, Justin dropped by. He had something he wanted me to give you. It's a letter from someone.'

Norman is curious, eager to learn what this letter is. What if it's from Obadiah? Norman reaches his arm to Harry, saying, 'hand it over, please.' Harry reaches into his pocket, scrambling through it's contents and taking out a letter sealed in an envelope, reaching and handing it to his father.

'Thank you' Norman says. 'You can leave.'

Harry lingers there for a second, says goodbye, and walks off, sadly. 'Why doesn't he care about me?'

Norman puts the book down, unfolding the sealed envelope and picking out a letter, reading through it's contents:

_Dear Norman, we've been watching you. We know who you really are. We know what you do but we need to know how you do it. For a week, we've been placing eyes and ears on you whenever and where ever we can. You've been good, but most times, we're better. We'll be behind you when you least expect it, and we've been watching your son too. You try some stupid move, we'll murder him, and then let you live with the loss. Meet us at the desired address on the bottom of the letter, and we'll let your son live. No one else, just you. Meet us there in 5 days, 7:40 PM. We'll be watching you._

_Good luck._

And under the letter is an address, obviously, the place where he must meet them. It could be an ambush, and maybe he'll go there, and he'll be murdered by god knows who, and then they might murder his son afterwards, but he decides not to take any risks.

He has to be there.

…

Peter exits the house, shutting the door behind him as he leaves, but just as he does, he hears Aunt May and Uncle Ben speaking, so he tunes in.

'These bills... what do we do?' He hears Aunt May's concerned voice.

'I'm not sure Aunt May... we'll find a way through this... trust me' Uncle Ben's tender voice attempts to calm Aunt May.

'And what about Peter?'

'Best not tell him now. We'll find a way.'

Peter stands there, sad.

_What will happen to Aunt May? What about Uncle Ben? What if they starve?_

…

'Thank you Adam' Peter replies, handing the store owner his cash as he takes the food, which is wrapped in a paper bag.

'Have a great day Peter' Adam says, through his bushy beard. Peter takes the food, walking off. 'Yes... i'll be out of the punishment' he says to himself. 'Well... I think.'

As he passes by, he sees Steve, the hot dog man. Peter waves to him, and Steve waves back, and as Peter continues, he sees the poster on Crusher Hogan, with only one tag remaining. He stares into the grand prize plastering the paper – the $500 dollars.

He approaches the poster, taking a deep breath, hoping he won't regret what he's about to do. It's the only way to help Uncle Ben. It's the only way to help Aunt May. And it's the only way he can help himself. He reaches for the tag, ripping it off, staring into his number, _10, _and staring into the design on the front, and the title with a unique font, writing, _versus Crusher Hogan._

_Okay, Peter... it's official. You are an idiot._

…

'Aunt May... here is the food' he hands the paper bag to Aunt May.

'Thank you, dear' Aunt May replies. 'I guess you're off from doing errands. I just hope you won't choose to start any fights.'

'Oh... no, Aunt May' Peter hides the tag in his back pocket. 'There won't be any fighting for me.'

…

Crusher suspends the man high in the air, identically to how he did it on the television monitors. He slams the wrestler to the ground, turning to the crowd who now appears to be cheering for him, as always, but maybe not for so long. 'And Crusher wins... again!' The referee cries. 'And now we have the first 9 down and for the 10th and final wrestler... who I doubt will defeat Crusher... step right up!'

'Woah! Woah!' The crowd yells, in thirst for some action.

'That'd be me' a confident voice draws the attention of the crowds. Heads turn to see a clad, a sand coloured paper bag tied on his face to conceal his features, along with a sand coloured jacket and a pair of jeans. The figure raises his tag, flashing it at both the referee and the crowd.

_Yep, __and that's how I ended up her__e__, in this poor excuse of a costume. It's not your average story, is it? But, let's put the monologue aside to tell the real story._

The referee restrains a train of laughter, and while he doesn't say it, it's evident. 'Hey, quit laughing' Peter says, approaching the ring and climbing in, facing Crusher. 'So...' Peter begins. 'You're the one i'm pounding today, huh? Look, if you don't want to get hurt, all you need to do is-'

Peter is cut off, as Crusher charges forward, and the tingling sensation is present in Peter's head. Quickly, Peter launches himself out of harms way, propelling himself up high, backflipping in the air and landing behind Crusher.

The crowds are bemused.

_So, now I know what the tingling is. It's a sign that means something bad is about to happen. I had it when Flash pushed the book out of my hand, I had it when Flash tried punching me. Wow... i'm spectacular._

'What the hell' Crusher turns to face Peter, who finds his way into a combat stance.

'Don't say hell!' Peter yells. 'Anyway, what are you? Discount Rocky Balboa?'

'Shut up!' Crusher charges, and despite the senses, Crusher knocks Peter to the ground, pinning him down and staring him in the eyes. '1...' the referee begins counting. '2...'

'And... false sense of security' Peter interrupts, kicking Crusher off, watching him land on the floor and quickly regaining balance and standing on his two feet. 'Freak!' Crusher finds his way back up, swinging his feet at Peter, who, due to instinct, grabs Crusher's foot, applying pressure and twisting it, knocking Crusher to the ground, pounding on the floor.

'Ah' Crusher yells, landing. 'Oh... and by the way... nice tutu' Peter leans down, pinning Crusher. 'And who gave it to you? Wait, don't tell me, let me guess. Your husband?'

'Freak!' Crusher yells, attempting to break out of Peter's grip, failing.

'And 1...' the referee counts. 'And 2...'

'Ah!' Crusher tries breaking out, nearly escaping as Peter applies more pressure, holding him down.

'And... 3!' The referee finishes.

'Woah! Woah! Woah!' The crowd cheers.

'And we have a winner!' The referee cries, as Peter lets go of grip, standing. 'The... the... kid... what's your name?' He asks Peter, whispering.

'I don't know?' Peter whispers back.

'The masked marvel!' The referee resorts to thinking up of a name on the spot, as he takes hold of Peter's hand, raising it to the air.

'Woah!' People cheer.

_Well, I guess this is the start of a new career._

…

'C'mon, come to my show at friday.'

'I can give you a record deal.'

'My place, 8:30, Riverswood, tonight.'

'Not till you spot my agent' Peter replies, making his way past the group of people flooding the area around him, as his grip tightens on the $500 dollars and he shoves it in his back pocket. 'See you pals and gals' Peter exits the arena. It's dark now, considering the time it's been since Peter arrived from the bakery, designed his costume and made his way here.

The sky isn't pitch black, but it's also darkening, and you can expect a storm at any moment. Standing there, Peter reflects on how his life had changed. In so little of time, he'd went from small man to hot shot. And if Flash would see him, he would shrill like a little girl. Or like Sam, from COD: Zombies. He shuts his eyes, opening them again, and walking off. He wouldn't want to be confronted again, and before he left, his Aunt and Uncle were expecting him at a certain time.

…

'Did you see how he moves?' Harry tells Peter, as he grabs his donut from the donut stall, walking off to be followed by Peter. 'It was bad# ^.'

'Correction, it was awesome' Peter attempts to avoid profanity.

'It's obvious he's not human' Harry comments. 'He's a superhuman. Oh my gosh! My father has been looking into this for so long. This is something from, like, a comic book or somethin'.'

'I know, Harry' Peter replies. 'That man is a wonder.'

'But who is the masked marvel?'

'Dunno... but whenever he's ready he'll step out of the dark and into the light. He'll be ready to tell the world who he truly is.'

'And what if he's a woman?'

'So?'

'Dunno, just considering the possibilities.'

The two of them pass by a party shop, which sells all types of apparatus for parties or celebrations, as they see MJ step out, holding a plastic bag – from the shop – filled with party equipment of all sorts. She stops as she sees Peter and Harry.

'Hey, Peter, Harry what's up?' MJ asks.

'Just fine' Peter replies. 'Hey, nice party stuff.'

'Well, don't spoil the surprise' she shields the plastic bag behind her back. 'Anyways, I have to go work on the party. See ya'' she walks off.

Peter and Harry turn to each other. 'Well, let us continue.'

…

'There's no way he can do that' Peter tells Uncle Ben, as they are seated on the table, competing in a game of cards with Aunt May.

'Superhuman' Uncle Ben guesses, simply.

'But they are not real' Aunt May counters.

'Says who' Uncle Ben comments. 'When I was in the army, they talked a lot about super soldiers – Captain America.' Aunt May turns to Peter, then back to Uncle Ben, saying, 'you come to tell me that Captain America is real?'

'Yes' Uncle Ben chuckles. 'I used to tell you all the time about the guy when we were younger. His name was Steven Rogers... wait... actually, I met him once.'

'Seriously?' Peter places his deck of cards down. 'I think i'm going to have a nerdgasm. Seriously, i'm about to have a nerdgasm.'

'Well don't' Uncle Ben replies. 'Now, I have to pick up the mail' Uncle Ben stands up as he places his cards down, smiling. 'Good luck with your game. I forfeit.'

…

In an unknown location, the room darkened with a light lit on the centre of the sphere shaped wooden table, 15 men are seated on chairs around the table, chattering about recent events that may concern them in a way.

'What is he, a superhuman?' A brawn man speaks to his fellow mates.

'Guess so' another, skinnier man, cigar in hand, speaks. 'I mean, what other explanation is there?'

'Maybe it is just special effects' another man says. 'If I were there I would believe it.'

'I was there' another man says. 'Look, what he did... it wasn't normal. You know what we need to do.'

'What?' The brawn man asks.

'We need to get a blood sample and replicate it... create an army of masked marvels.'

'And why would we need him?'

'C'mon. Think about it. He crawls walls, he's strong, he's super fast... I mean... he does whatever a spider can... accept swing a web.'

…

Peter clutches the capsule in his hand – the capsule he'd been working on mastering for a while now, with a white fluid encased inside. He adds a number of final tweaks to an adjustable, mechanical, silver gauntlet, and then removes it from it's stand, wearing it over his wrist and adjusting it to his exact, preferable size. It fits perfectly, as he stands up and stares at the possible marvel. He places in a number of metallic capsules of the same colour, closing the hatch and staring into the gauntlet, just one more time. He aims to a portrait hung on the wall – a portrait of one of the most famous scientists in the world.

_C'mon Parker... you can do this._

Slowly, he applies force on the trigger, and from the nozzle, fires a white webbing, which seems to condense as it comes in contact with the crisp air. The webbing is precise, making contact with the glass covering the portrait, as Peter pulls on the portrait, flinging it and watching it crash into a wall, as the frame breaks into 4 multiple pieces, laying crushed on the floor.

'Wow' Peter tells himself, quickly locking his door. He fires his next webbing on a lamp, and while the webbing nearly misses, it makes contact with the lamp, as Peter pulls it forward, and with great reflexes, grabs it from midair.

'Woah' he chuckles. 'Ha, ha, ha!'

…

When he's finishing toying around, he's already mastered his second web shooter, and quickly, stuffs all his masked marvel contents in his bag, zipping it and picking up his phone. Switching it on, he scrolls through the calender, locating his desired performance today on a talents show hosted by a man in his 20s, Rick Bloome. 'I'm a star' Peter says, switching off his phone, placing it in his right pocket. He picks up his bag, slinging it on his back and exiting his room, walking down the stairs, to find Aunt May in the living room, cutting union.

'Hey,' Aunt May notices Peter as he arrives to the living room. 'Hey, Aunt May, I need to go to the library... is that all right?'

'Um... sure,' Aunt May accepts.

'Thanks,' Peter thanks her. 'And where's Uncle Ben?'

'He went to make a withdrawal.'

'And wasn't he hesitant after the bank robbery.'

'Peter... don't forget... your Uncle was in the military.'

Peter smiles, approaching Aunt May, who is all the way in the kitchen. 'I'll be back' he kisses his Auntie on the forehead, as she kisses back, drawing herself back and smiling to him. 'Pick the right books' she says. 'I'm going to study' Peter lies, and he truly hates it. With every fibre in his body, he is tempted to tell her the truth. Only tempted, but he thinks to himself, why does he continue? Why not stop now? Is it to supply Aunt May and Uncle Ben? While he wants to believe it, it isn't because of that. It's because he loves the fame and because he loves the wealth.

'Oh' he remembers something, reaching into his pocket, fumbling through it's contents and drawing out $400 dollars cash. Aunt May is dumbfounded, as Peter smiles to her. 'Take it' he says, yet she doesn't reply. 'C'mon... take it.' Aunt May doesn't say anything, yet her mouth begins to open, slowly.

'How did you get this?' Aunt May asks.

'I won it from a competition' Peter tries to be indirect, because in a way, he really did.

'My...' words can't escape her mouth properly. 'Thank you' she takes the cash.

'Look, Aunt May... I know you have been struggling with money – both you and Uncle Ben – but it's alright. You can tell me.'

He hands Aunt May the money, and while she's surprised, she still takes it in her hands. 'Thank you' she thanks him.

Thank you. The words repeat in his head. Was he selfish to keep $100. He did earn it, but was it really fairly?

…

When he's finished, he exits the house, and it's 6:30 PM, the sky beginning to darken and the moon hanging on the horizon. He's glad in terms of the way he handled the situation. At least he came out half honest. He walks off, as he does, hearing a loud argument from MJ's house, and within seconds, MJ barges out, angrily shutting the door behind her, her eyes widening as she realises Peter approaching her.

'Hey' Peter tells, as he steps near her property. 'Should I trespass?' He tries lightening the mood, which earns him a laugh from MJ. 'Feel free to' MJ replies. 'As long as you are not afraid of getting shouted at by lady big foot.'

Peter returns a laugh, stepping in slowly.

'Well as long as she doesn't cuff me' Peter jokes, smirking.

'She won't' MJ replies. 'So, Peter, how are Aunt May and Uncle Ben?'

'Good' Peter nods. 'Uncle Ben is out for a withdrawal and Aunt May is cutting unions.'

'Well... send them my regards' MJ says, and Peter nods back.

'Okay... i'll do that' he replies. 'Anyway... I have to go, so... good luck with your mother. You know what, MJ? Sometimes it's good to just tell them to calm down. And sometimes, they'll listen.'

MJ smiles, 'I know... I guess i'll try it sometimes.'

Peter nods. 'See you later.'

'See ya'.'

Peter parts ways, as MJ watches him as he walks off. He's glad he has friends to talk to, and he's glad it's MJ and Harry.

…

'We don't know how he does it' the host of the talent show speaks to the crowd, each of them cheering and chanting. 'We don't know who is behind that mask' the host continues. 'But what we do know... is that he's freakin' awesome! And he's the masked marvel!'

'Woah!' 'Woah!' 'Woah!' 'Woah!'

The crowd expects him to walk in, or crawl inside, but the masked marvel swings in with a thread, landing next to the host and standing beside him, as the crowd cheers.

'Woah! Woah!'

'Great entrance' the host turns to face Peter. 'And nice costume you have there. It's great.'

'Well thank you sir, but i've been working on some tweaks. But these things cost, you know? Damn tax!'

'Ha! Ha! Ha!' The audience laughs, and so does the host.

'C'mon, didn't you know?' Peter asks. 'Even the masked marvel pays tax.'

'Ha! Ha! Ha!' The audience chuckle even more.

'Well,' the host continues. 'If there's something else you can do, why don't you show us? C'mon, I mean, how did you swing in.'

'Huh' Masked Marvel scans the crowd, spotting Flash, Kenny, Randy and Harry, enjoying the show, then spotting a man with an obvious wig, aiming his arms, displaying the visible web shooters and firing the adhesive at the man's wig, pulling it forward and showing the man's exposed, bald head.

'What?' The man is shocked.

'We're all beautiful' Peter chucks the wig back. 'Wear it if you want. But we all look great.'

The man catches the wig, seemingly not wearing it.

'So you can do whatever a spider can?' The host asks. 'And what else can you do?'

'Well, sir... watch this' Peter leaps up, clinging on the wall, jumping down, landing on a chair, grabbing it and then flipping in the air, kicking it to a corner and webbing it to the wall, landing safely on the ground. The crowd audience all envy the masked marvel as they see this feat. But from the crowd is one of the men who was seated in the sphere shaped table, taking notes and studying the Masked Marvel's exact movement, sketching down the manner in which he moves. That's when his warning sense rings, yet he ignores it, lost in fame.

He watches the Masked Marvel, sketching and writing, as he performs extraordinary feat after extraordinary feat, shocking the whole crowd with each and every thing he does. He moves fluidly, he scales walls and spins webs. What is there not to like about him?

'Thank you for joining us today' the host tells when the show is finished.

'Glad joining you today' Peter speaks. 'Way better then sitting home. Seriously, some fresh air is great today.'

'Great to know' the host replies. 'Well, I hope you can join us some other day.'

'Heh heh, I sure will.'

…

'Yes... I'm awesome!' Peter swings through the air, still dressed in his masked marvel costume. 'But seriously, this junk needs work. This isn't a costume! This is a bag! Seriously, the host was lying!'

As he swings forward to his house, attempting to land through his room window, dressing to his civvies, leaping down back to the door and knocking, his sight falls onto a set of police vehicles parked near his house, as well as several officers surrounding the residence.

_What the hell has happened? Another robbery?_

Peter changes direction, landing on a rooftop and quickly removing his bag off of his back, and undressing quickly, placing his shooters back in his bag and zipping it shut. He places the bag over his back, leaping down a couple of meters from his house, and walking there, as if he's not expecting to see some police cars outside his home.

Eventually, he reaches the house, gaining a clear view of the house, the cars lined up, the officers outside, including the NYPD chief of police, Captain George Stacy, a man at age 50, approaching the house door, which is opened.

'Hey...' Peter wears a shocked face, approaching the chief, who stops. 'Uh... Mr. Parker' Captain Stacy speaks. Peter looks around to the other officers, then back to Captain Stacy.

'What is happening? I want to see my Aunt and Uncle. Why are there police here?' He asks.

'Peter...' Stacy says. 'I hate to be the bearer of bad news, and i'm sorry son... but your Uncle Ben is dead.'

Peter's whole body tenses, shock coursing through his body, all at once. His fist clenches, and at least he hopes his Uncle didn't die from a gun shot. He can only wish it was a clean, peaceful death, but if that was the cause, he would've been called home. Then again, he left his phone in his bag before he entered the stage.

'What?' Peter tears, quickly. 'What happened?'

'He was shot while leaving the bank' Stacy explains. 'He was held at gun point and was killed. 'We're very sorry, Mr. Parker, but we've found his body. 'We'll give him a proper burial.'

'And what about the criminal?'

'We're working on hunting him down?'

'Well I want to see Aunt May!'

'Calm down...' Stacy places his two arms on Peter's shoulders, locking eyes. 'She's inside.'

Peter, not speaking another word, runs off and inside the house, approaching Aunt May, who is seated on the couch, tearing, heavily. 'Peter' she turns to him. 'Oh, Peter! He's gone.'

Peter lets his bag fall down, approaching his Auntie and falling into her arms. Both of them tear, but she tears louder. They stay clinging onto each other for half a minute, but Peter lets go, and they separate. Tears escape Aunt May's eyes, but Peter begins to calm down, gladly. He's angry. He's sad, but he needs to be there for his Aunt.

'Mr. Stacy' he hears, and he tunes in. 'We've found the criminal. But he escaped.'

Peter tears, more and more. A man killed his Uncle, and not just this, but he escaped with no punishment. These police are meant to catch criminals, yet they couldn't, and it's just him and Aunt May, both of them together.

…

The funeral was quite. Peter and Aunt May were there. Harry and MJ were there. Even Flash, Kenny and Randy were there. Sally was there, and so was Liz. Everyone made speeches, save for Sally. Kenny probably had the closest relationship with Uncle Ben. He always thought he was a cool Uncle. The Uncle he never had, and now he's gone.

2 days passed, and while Peter was calming, he was still enraged. Nightmare after nightmare. Bad dream after bad dream. He would – when he sleeps – see images of Uncle Ben, in a warehouse, a bullet piercing his chest and blood leaking. That was the first dream, and the second one was Peter, watching his Uncle murdered, yet still helpless. The third one, which came in the same day as the 3rd, saw Uncle Ben, a gun pointed to his head in a dark abyss, and shot in the head at point blank range. And no matter how much he wanted these nightmares to stop, they couldn't.

His mother urged him to stay home, MJ considered delaying the party, yet he insisted to continue and proceed with education, and he convinced MJ to proceed with her party, saying he needed something to cheer him up.

The past 2 days were dark, just him and Aunt May at home, with occasional visits from Randy, Flash and MJ, coming to just chill out with Peter and Aunt May, talk to them, or come bearing some food with them.

'Thanks, MJ' Peter had smiled as MJ handed him a set of groceries from the store. 'You're a good friend.'

MJ smiled back. 'It's fine. I just want to make things better.'

…

In the third day, news had returned regarding the killer. It was a sketch, brought in by an officer, of the man who murdered Peter's Uncle and Aunt May's husband. When the letter had arrived, he sat by Aunt May, staring into the envelope to look into the sketch of the cold blooded killer who murdered his Uncle.

'You open it' Aunt May told Peter, as he stares into the envelope, bracing himself to see just who killed his Uncle. A name was promised to come along, and slowly, Peter removed the seal on the envelope, unfolding it and removing the sketch, which was plastered with a sketch of the man who killed his Uncle, with the name _Dennis Carradine _filling the bottom of the paper. Beneath was a list of information on Dennis, and his back story – who was a criminal from age 19.

Yet, the sketch of the man plastering the paper looked familiar to Peter. He'd seen him before, he just didn't remember where and when. Aunt May was appalled to look into the sketch of the man. She was disgusted, and after a brief talk with Peter, he carried the sketch to his room, shutting the door behind him and sitting down on his bed, looking into the sketch. If someone looks familiar, then you've either seen them before on a photo or met them before, or maybe they look like someone you remember. He looked into the sketch, closely, studying each detail of the photo, trying to pick out the best image, staring into it from all angles until he remembered the man.

Peter was shocked, dropping the paper onto the ground, feeling faint, not because he's sick or because he's tired, but because he's shocked. It's the man who robbed the bank Peter and Uncle Ben were in. The one he had refused to stop from pure fear.

- Flashback -

The vaults are unlocked, and the criminals rush forward, loading the money into their bags, their visible mouths grinning from victory. After they unload the vaults and load their bags, they turn to rush outside, but as they do so, a man in his 30s in a tuxedo – obviously an employee – darts from under cover, tearing off the mask from one of the criminals, and under the mask is a blonde man, his wavy hair styled to point in all directions, and a small beard along with his face. 'Idiot' the blonde man knocks the employee back down to the ground, running and pulling the mask back on his face, rushing out of the bank, along with his other accomplices.

- Present Day -

He was the blonde man in the bank, and Peter's desire for vengeance deepened, quickly. If this man murdered his Uncle, then he deserved to die. But then again, maybe he didn't. There is no reason to justify death, and if Peter did try to, he would be just as horrible as Dennis. The fact that pained Peter the most was that he refused to stop Dennis, simply because he underestimated his own talent.

And it's then when the words rung in his hear, and he remembered his Uncle's words - _the reason god gives __u__s power is to do good with it. He doesn't force us to understand this, but in the end, it's true. God takes a risk, and when he gives people power or influence, he's gambling with the fact that they might do the right thing or the wrong thing. So if you're ever given influence or power, Peter, then I want you to think, did he give them to me to do good or bad? And it's within that where we find the right words, 'with great power comes great responsibility.'_

Yet he was a fool to use his privilege to make money and become famous. He had to be a better man.

…

Peter needed a symbol, and grabbing his sketch book and his pencil, he sat on his desk, sketching alternative outfits and costumes. Different designs appeared on his head, sketching down almost each and every idea that struck in his head. Some outfits looked ridiculous, some looked great, but in the end, he was obliged to pick a specific costume – the one he thought best – the one that would fit him more.

…

Perching himself off of a gargoyle, Peter looked down into the city, which looked so beautiful from up here. The bright sun still hung up on the horizon, the sun reflecting off of Peter's red and blue skin tight suit, with two golden demonic eyes built in place of his eyes, black trimmed. The whole costume was defined by a web design, save for the blue segments on the costume. On the chest was a spider symbol, metallic and emblazoned on the chest, the sun reflecting off it, and on his back hung his bag, the same one he stored his former costume in. And over his arms were two metallic gauntlets - his web shooters, as well as a metallic belt worn to store web shooter capsules. The golden demonic eyes were designed so that Peter could see out, yet no one else could see in.

Now in his costume, Peter leaned off, breathing in, then out, and leaping off, the hot wind creasing on his suit. 'Woah!' He shouted, as he falls forward to the ground. 'Ah!' He aims his shooter, applying pressure and firing a web, swinging rapidly high in the air. 'What the...' he speaks, as he finds himself flying towards a building.

Failing to change path quick enough, Peter crashes into the building, bouncing off but firing another web, swinging off and scanning the streets for crime. 'Hm... can't find any.'

Reaching into his bag, not stopping to swing but relying on his spider sense, Peter picks off his phone, switching on his crime scanner app, scanning for the closest one to his destination. 'Damn it' Peter lands on top of a building, not able to listen into a crime close enough for him to swing in.

_We have a bank robbery in the New York Permanent bank. Five robbers armed with guns, knives and blades._

Peter switches off his app, placing his phone inside his bag, which he zips up, slinging it on his back and swinging off to the destination.

…

The criminals are robbing the bank, loading the money into duffle bags to make an escape. Their bags are filled, but from a distance, Peter swings in, landing inside and falling down on the floor. 'Ah! I crash landed' he says, screeching through the floor and stopping in the ground, lying down, looking like a complete superhero fool as the criminals surround him. He plays dead, preparing for the time of the surprise attack.

'Is he dead?' One of the men asks.

'I guess! Ha! What a cheap knock off!'

'His costume is like a-'

'Surprise attack!' Peter lunges up, kicking a man to the ground, turning to a man with his gun pointing, knocking it out of his hand and darting forward, knocking him down to the ground, turning to face another man who draws his knife, knocking him unconscious with a punch, facing the other man and banging his head onto the ground.

'Head hit!' Peter cries, looking to the men laying down on the floor. 'Seriously... that was- ah!'

A shock erupts, electricity filling his whole body. He falls down to the ground, useless, or at least for a while. 'Ha! Ha!' The fifth criminal approaches him. 'You forget!' He raises the knife. 'Time for you to die!'

He moves the knife forward, and with the sense to alert him, Peter grabs the knife, standing up and wrestling the criminal onto a table, knocking him out and rendering him unconscious.

'That was quick' Peter turns to the citizens, who rise up, looking into their hero and scanning him, head to toe, and then looking into his web shooters. They look scared, and instantly, he knows they'll probably think he set up the crime to look like a hero and came in saving the day, and then he realises that they realise the shooters and they remember that he's the masked marvel.

Yet. Yet one of the civilians begins to clap, urging other people to do the same thing. A second person claps, and then a third, then a fourth, and then the fifth, and then the whole bank – each and every person – are cheering for Peter. In their eyes, he is a hero.

'Woah! Woah! Woah!' The cheer for him. From beneath the mask, Peter smiles, proud of himself, and knowing that his uncle would be proud, for this was great responsibility.

- The End -

Notes- I hope you liked it, and while the length was short, there was a great amount of story telling put in here. While I believe this chapter is great, i'm not as proud of it as I was proud of the 1st chapter, but 1st is usually the best.

Notes- I plan on giving Spider-Man a mentor, and while I'm still not exactly sure who the mentor will be, I have some consideration.

Notes- If you haven't yet, check out my deviantart account under the name, Miko122.

Notes- Batman: Vengeance is in consideration, and with Origins coming out, I'm pretty hyped and am intent on making a Batman series. Also, I plan on novelising the Arkham games, so you can check out my FictionPress account to keep up with future projects.

Notes- Not much to say about this, but there were a lot of set ups for the next chapter.

Notes- If you liked it, leave a review. If you hated it, please leave a review. Like I said before, I love reviews, and all of you authors know how it feels acquiring a review. So, please, leave a review and spread the word on this fanfic if you like it.

Notes- Thanks for reading, and the 3rd chapter, there might be a long wait for it, but it'll be up. I hope you liked this one, and the Spider-Man Unlimited poll is closed, but a new one is up. Please, and I say, please, vote on the new poll put up. Thanks for reading, Miko122 out.


	3. Crime Lord Part 1

Woah! Thank you, thank you and then thank you again. It's great to see that new readers have taken to joining this series, and i'd like to thank those that read, reviewed, followed and favorited. Just thank you. Now, wow, this has been going great so far, and i'm really glad I choose to reboot TASM Volume 1. Now, I hope you liked the origin story, but now that Peter has accomplished his persona as The Amazing Spider-Man, it's to begin with the _action and fluff _just as The Perfect Secrets had said. So, this chapter has a great amount of action, and there's a lot of things taking place here, so I guess this one is heaps packed with a lot of action and explosions.

But, before we begin. Woah! 17 reviews in 2 chapters in the span of a couple of days? Are you serious? Thank you so much! I wonder if we can reach 20 reviews. Well, we'll see about that, and I can honestly say rebooting TASM volume 1 was the best move!

Also, on another note, while the beginning of the chapter may put you off, it gets better later on. Trust me. And, i'll give a warning for an f-bomb which is dropped here, and i'll be honest, it really isn't justified. But, it's half censored.

Now, thanks for those who have been patient to wait for an update, so I hope you like this. Read and please review!

All characters are property of MARVEL comics and Disney. I take no credit for creating these characters. Spider-Man belongs to MARVEL and Disney.

…

- The Crime Lord, Part 1 -

*Crash* The brick violently pounds on the ATM storage, as the cash pours out and the man fills it into his satchel, sealing it and wearing the satchel over his back. He chucks the brick aside, racing off before any authorities catch up to him. 'Oh my gosh' he says. 'I've gotta get away.'

'Sure you do' a web fires, pulling the man high to a metal pole and suspending him in the air, where he sees Spider-Man perched on the pole. 'But, please, let's spare the challenge. Well, if there is any.'

Spider-Man leaps off the metal pole, successfully landing on the ground. 'It's the freak!' The criminal cries. 'Yeah, it's Spectacular Spider-Man' Peter fires a web, which adheres onto the building beside the pole, as he swings up and spins around the pole. 'It's not that hard to remember' he lands on top of the pole. 'Now, i'm going to have to take you to the other side of town.'

Fear floods the criminals face.

…

Sirens wail, loudly, filling the streets as multiple police vehicles chase behind a rapidly speeding car. High above, Spider-Man swings, one web after the other, flipping high in the air to grab more momentum, landing on top of the speeding car and grabbing hold of the officers' attention.

'Hey, is that Spider-Man?'

Spider-Man swings down, crashing onto the top of the speeding car and rocking the vehicle. 'Oh my...' the driver is heard. Peter reaches his hand, smashing his fist through it and using his spider sense to guide him to locate the driver.

He clutches the drivers shirt, and maybe too violently, drags him out of the window and jumps off the vehicle, which skids off the road and crashes near a number of civilians, smashing through and inside a building as Spider-Man lands onto the side walk with the criminal. 'Ah!' The criminal wrestles the Spider-Man off, running away, attempting an escape. 'Well...' Spider-Man stands up. 'Easy' he reaches into a garbage bin beside him, fumbling around with it's contents and picking out a rotten tin. It's dirty, the tin ripped off, yet he propels it forward, watching it fly forward to the criminal and glide through the air, clashing on his back and resulting to him falling on the ground. 'Score' Peter cries, turning around, to see he's already surrounded with cameras panning on his face.

'Um... hey guys' Spider-Man waves. The crowd stay silent. 'I'm Spider-Man, nice to meet you. You know, sorry for the car. This is awkward' he whispers the last part. 'Well, salute. I hope you're safe' he aims his shooter to the top of a building, applying enough pressure, yet not too much, to fire a precise web, yanking on it and swinging off, one web after the other.

'I can't believe he did that!'

…

Peter's dressed in his casual clothing, the bag containing his Spider-Man equipment slung and hanging off his back. In the past couple of days, he's earn't himself quiet a reputation. For 1, he's known as the number one New York vigilante. And 2, he's been branded Spider-Man. MJ's celebration – which seemed to come out of nowhere – is tomorrow, and Aunt May has been handling very well in the past few days, while being more collective, quiet and kept to herself then usual days.

Approaching the door, Peter knocked silently, longing for a reply, yet none comes. 'Hm...' he knocks again, the door shooting open, finding Aunt May standing inside. Her face fills with delight. 'Oh Peter' Aunt May smiles. 'Dear, come in' she kisses him on his forehead, letting him in as she shuts the door behind him.

She's dressed in an apron, and it's obvious she's committed to cooking something. The stove is switched on, and she's cutting vegetables which are assorted around a cutting board. She turns to the veggies and then back to Peter.

'Oh, I'm cooking a meal for MJ for her and her Aunt. She was very good to us at the time of the loss' Aunt May explains.

'I think that's great' Peter replies. 'Anyways, i'm going to get ready for school.'

'And i'll have breakfast ready.'

…

Peter climbs up the stairs and into his room, letting his bag drop to the ground. Before he dresses, he sits on his chair under his computer, switching it on and longing for it to load. He stares around his room, which is tidy. _Aunt May must've cleaned it up._

The cupboard – those are usually open – are now shut. His pencils must be well organised inside. His computer homepage materialises on the screen, as he reaches for the mouse, grasping it with his hands but catching a moment to stare at his wallpaper.

A portrait of him – at a younger age – standing beside his Uncle, the background shows a nice view of the blue sky and the vast ocean. The sun is visible, hung up in the horizon, and casting a bright light on Peter and Uncle Ben. It was the day they went fishing before the science exhibition. Peter smiles. _I miss the guy._

He browses the internet, searching for news on his Uncle's killer. The man who took the life of his Uncle and his Auntie's husband. It's not a vendetta or a family feud, and it isn't justice, it's so he can't hurt any more people then he already has. He searches the name _Dennis Carradine _and then clicks on google news. He scrolls down different types of news and announcements, yet there isn't a clear lead. Maybe some other day.

…

Norman hasn't been able to brush up on much cross species genetics intelligence. In fact, work hasn't been very positive in previous days. One thing hasn't left his mind, and it's the reason he sits in his office reading through the letter, attempting, yet failing, to deduce who wrote this letter. He sits in his room before his son's school starts, and he picks up the letter, removing the seal to reread the words filling the page:

_Dear Norman, we've been watching you. We know who you really are. We know what you do but we need to know how you do it. For a week, we've been placing eyes and ears on you whenever and where ever we can. You've been good, but most times, we're better. We'll be behind you when you least expect it, and we've been watching your son too. You try some stupid move, we'll murder him, and then let you live with the loss. Meet us at the desired address on the bottom of the letter, and we'll let your son live. No one else, just you. Meet us there in 5 days, 7:40 PM. We'll be watching you._

_Good luck._

For a second, the letter is still in his hands, but a couple of seconds, after re-reading the letter, he sets in down, leaning on his chair. 'God help me' he says to himself. 'God help Harry.'

…

'Who was George Washington?' The history teacher asks 10S class, as he strolls across the room, one side to the other. 'A hero? A villain? A lunacy? For what did he fight for? Freedom? Choice of words? What do you believe in? But before we begin, i'd like to discuss a topic. Family. Flash Thompson, how many family members did George Washington have?'

'Um...' Flash looks around and then back to the teacher. 'A step mother... father... and... 3 younger brothers?'

'Well... you're close Flash, but George Washington actually-'

…

Once the class is finished, everyone steps out of class – it's a free period, where he finds MJ staring herself in her locker mirror.

'Hey, MJ,' Peter says, sounding more stern then usual, as she flicks a strand of hair off of her eyes, finishing applying her lip gloss and then placing it back in her locker, stuffing it near other variants of lip gloss.

'Hey,' she shuts the locker behind her, turning to Peter.

'Hey, um... MJ?' Peter talks. 'It's just... I needed a... a friend... my Uncle.'

And with that, Peter trails off.

…

'I think that'll do,' Aunt May notes, picking out a tuxedo and flashing it in front of Peter's face in the apparel store. The tuxedo's white, along with a crimson handkerchief. 'Um... no' Peter removes it from his Aunties hand, placing it back on the hanger it's held up by.

'Why not?' Aunt May asks.

'Because it's casual' Peter says.

'Hm...' Aunt May thinks, walking past him to a black leather jacket with a grey undervest connected to a grey hood. 'How about this?' She picks it off the hanger. Peter's look is both worried and saddened.

'What is it, Peter?' Aunt May seems to notice.

'I dunno...' Peter replies, glancing onto the price tag, which reads $48.

'Oh, Peter...' Aunt May speaks in a more tender voice, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. 'It's alright, this'll be special.'

'Aunt May, did you just use abbreviation?' Peter asks, lightening the mood.

Aunt May smiles.

'But thank you' he thanks. 'Thank you a lot.'

_Man... Aunt May... she loves me SO much. I feel sorry for her. I have nothing to offer._

'Oh, cute,' Flash Thompson steps in, his hair to the side, and dressed in a blue and white letterman jacket. 'Hey,' he says, raising his hand to Aunt May. 'I'm Flash Thompson.'

'Um... yes...' Aunt May grows nervous, Peter grows inflamed. 'Hi...' she places a hand on his, shaking it. Once they let go, following a brief shake, Flash turns to Peter, speaking a silent _hey _then turning to Aunt May. 'I'm so sorry for your loss.'

Aunt May smiles, the tears obviously threatening to flood out of her eyes and down her clothes, yet she manages to talk. 'It's fine... you did nothing... but thank you.'

_Flash... being considerate? No way._

…

- Tomorrow -

Once school is finished, Peter heads home. House is quiet, now without Uncle Ben, and Aunt May is either in the kitchen, watching movies or knitting up a sweater. Peter's been trying to look good, gelling his hair to the side for a change. He fits himself with the leather jacket after taking a dip in the shower, letting the water bounce onto and off of his frame, and when it's 7:00, students arrive at the party.

…

People have arrived to MJ's house, ladies and gentlemen filling the room in excitement, listening to loud music, drinking, eating, singing along with the loud music, or just doing something else. Students make out, be it on the couch or upstairs, taking advantage of the fact that MJ's mother is gone for the night. Food is scattered all around the house, some of it on the ground, as MJ strolls around the house beginning small chat.

Kenny, Flash and Randy are together, and while it's obvious Kenny is checking out MJ, Flash and Randy are just chatting about sports. Liz and Sally are talking about boyfriends, both of them with a glass of lemonade in their hands. However, Harry and Peter aren't there yet.

'Hey, Sally, Liz,' MJ approaches the two of them.

'Hey, MJ,' Liz says. 'Nice party you've got here.'

'And nice dress' Sally compliments.

'Well what can I say?' MJ twirls herself around, her skirt flapping through the air, as she earns a laugh from her fellow friends. 'This thing makes me look like Cinderella' she stops. 'Anyway, where are Peter and Harry?' Sally asks.

'Dunno,' MJ turns, peeking out of the window and locating Peter's residence across the street, yet she can't hear any of the speech and talking from inside, if there is any. 'I'd f**k all over the room if they didn't come,' MJ turns back to her friends. 'They'll probably come,' she moves a strand of hair off of her eye. 'Anyways, i'm going to go grab a drink.'

…

Harry grabs the packet of chips off of the table, dressed in his shirt, his hair styled messier then usual. Grabbing the packet in his hand, he walks off, exiting his bed room to find his dad. He crosses past the hallway, finding Bernard the butler, an aged man who had continued to serve the Osborn family for years now.

'Hey, mister Bernard,' Harry stops Bernard in his tracks past the hallway.

'Yes, sir?' Bernard stops to talk to Harry.

'Hey, do you know where father is?'

'He's in his office, I think.'

'Thanks Bernard.'

…

A door knock arrives to Norman's room – a dim, dark room. The letter is in Norman's grasp, he's looking into it, studying it and it's contents, reading through it:

_Dear Norman, we've been watching you. We know who you really are. We know what you do but we need to know how you do it. For a week, we've been placing eyes and ears on you whenever and where ever we can. _

He's interrupted when the knock arrives, quickly coming to realisation that whoever sent this may be the person who freed the spider – if someone did. He folds the letter, placing it in it's rightful envelope and stuffing it in his tuxedo pocket. 'Coming,' he paces quickly to the door, twisting the knob to find Harry standing there, holding a packet of chips in his hand.

'Hey, dad,' Harry says in a contented voice, realising a frown forming on Norman's face, filling it. 'Harry...' Norman replies, not able to hide the stern expression that is obvious, clear on his face.

'What is it, dad?' Harry asks.

Norman smiles. 'I'll be fine, I just have to go to a meeting' he places his hands on Harry's shoulders, considering the fact that this may be the last time he'll see him. 'I love you.'

…

'C'mon, Aunt May, don't hold me up for long' Peter tells his Auntie, as she adds the final touches for the party. 'There, you'll be good' Aunt May steps back, smiling to Peter. 'Have fun.'

'I'll do just that' Peter replies. 'Anyway, i'll see you' Peter turns, walking off to the door. Aunt May – her all alone in the house, and the thought stings him. Once he's outside, he strolls to MJ's house, which he can see from his – the door open. He hears loud music, screaming, and he wouldn't be surprised if an old lady approached the house with a complaint of some sorts. He hears lights beaming from inside, and it's obvious students are heavily partying.

Eventually, after a bit of pacing, Peter reaches the door, walking inside, acknowledging that he'll be excepted anyway. The house is packed, he can see the teens making out, the other people dancing to music, people chatting and others pouring drinks or picking food. He picks out Kenny, Flash and Randy, chattering to each other but eyeing Peter as he enters. He also sees Sally alone, and Liz approaching the jocks, while MJ pours drinks in the front and the DJ switches on and monitors music. He also notices other people he's never bothered to make friends or enemies with.

The first person he approaches is MJ, who finishes off filling two cups of steaming lemonade. 'Hey' MJ leaves the lid on the bench. 'What's up, Pete?'

'Um... nothing-'

'Why are you late?' MJ asks, walking off with the two drinks clasped in her hands.

'Well, my Auntie was trying to give me another _how do I look _session. So, yeah, that held me up.'

MJ stops to the DJ, placing the drink in his hand. 'Thanks' he nods, taking the drink. 'Well, i'll be at the dance floor' MJ comments, walking off as Peter turns to the DJ, who returns a glance. 'People can be crazy, sometimes' the DJ comments. 'Yeah, true' Peter replies, obviously laying his eyes on the lemonade.

'You can take it' the DJ signals to the drink. 'I'm not that thirsty, anyways. Knock yourself out.'

'Thanks' Peter accepts, grabbing the glass and taking a drink. Once he's finished gulping the whole lot, he places it back on the DJ table, thanking the guy and walking off to the dance floor, where he finds almost everyone dancing – Liz, MJ, Flash, Sally, Kenny and Randy, that's when he lays eyes on Harry, sitting and chatting with a couple of friends on the couch.

'Hm...' Peter walks off the dance floor, strolling all the way to Harry. 'Hey, Harry.'

Harry turns to his friend.

'Hey, Pete' he stands off the couch, patting his friend on the shoulder. 'How you doing?'

'Nothin', just waiting for you to-'

'Nothin'?' Harry asks, smiling. 'First time you used slang.'

'Hey, Harry' Sally steps in, shoving Peter aside and smiling. 'You want to dance?' Harry turns to Peter, then back to Sally, it's either because he's conflicted or the thought of this brings a devilish grin to his face. 'Okay' Harry accepts. 'C'mon' Sally takes his hand, walking him off to the dance floor. Peter sighs, as he's encountered by Randy. 'Yeah, I know how it feels' Randy notes. 'You'll get over it some time. Being all lonely' he walks off as he sees MJ stepping off of the dance floor and approaching him.

_Please don't ask me to dance! Please don't-_

'Hey, wassup?' MJ lowers her dress. 'C'mon, let's dance' she grabs his hand, pulling him away.

'Look, MJ, I'm...'

_Look, Peter, maybe it won't be a bad thing anyway._

Quickly, she walks Peter up to the dance floor, as he stands in front of her, lights beaming over them. 'What do I do?' Peter asks. MJ chuckles, 'just dance and do anything', she begins dancing herself. _Okay. _Realising that everyone is dancing, including Flash, Peter decides to pull a few moves himself, turning left, right, then twirling himself around and catching some other peoples attention.

'Oh...' other teens turn to say, as he smiles and dances, making a total fool of himself. MJ laughs. 'Try this' MJ steps back, performing a spectacular shuffle move as she bounces back and forward, stomping her foot up and down in an orderly manner. 'Wow' Peter is dumbfounded. 'Never knew you had it in you.'

'Well maybe you don't know that you have it in you' MJ taps Peter on the chest. 'Try it.'

Peter reconsiders, full well knowing that if he tries, he'll probably fail, but what has he got to lose anyway? Nearly half the class already hates him anyways. Stepping back, Peter is quick to try and replicate the dance moves, brushing himself back, then forward, swinging his feet and then stomping them in just the same manner that MJ did, realising he's actually good at it. 'Woah' he stops. 'I never knew I had it in me.'

'It's a dancers instinct' MJ replies. 'Let's try something else now.'

…

Norman's car pulls over near the warehouse, lights battered, beaten and broken from the outside. It doesn't look so good – not at all at least. He picks the letter out of his pocket, glancing into the address and then looking into the sign displayed in the front – this is it.

Sealing the envelope – which now has the letter inside – Norman places the letter in his pocket, fear whelming him as he glances into the warehouse yet again. Opening the door, Norman steps outside, eyes shifting from one place to the other, then his eyes locking onto the warehouse as he dawns forward to the door.

Once he's in the entrance, Norman knocks, awaiting an answer, yet there's none to come. Knocking again, Norman steps back, and still nothing, till a hatch opens, two eyes locking into Norman's and sending him back, thrusting with fear, and out of instinct, placing a hand on his pocket and checking his pistol is still kept in there.

The door springs back into darkness, and the room is pitch black. What is inside, Norman doesn't know. He's tempted to turn, and to run, yet he remembers Harry. He's too young to lose his life now.

'Hello!' Norman yells, with no reply to greet him. He walks forward, one foot always in front, and before he can even enter, an arm reaches out, quick enough to clutch his shirt and pull him inside, pounding him twice with a crowbar after shutting the door.

'Ah! Ah!' Norman looks up to see a figure, dressed in a white, golden and silver armour, a mask, with a golden moon like emblem displayed on his chest, with a belt tightened around his waist. The figure chucks the crowbar aside, looking into the blood that penetrates Norman's shirt.

'What the hell!' Norman cries, as the man picks him up, placing him onto a chair, as the lights switch on, and in front of Norman is a big, bald man, dressed in a white somber suit over his big build. Beside the man are 3 other men, one of them tanned and muscular, dressed in a white shirt and a bling, while the other man is dressed in a tux, his brown hair sleeked to the side, while the third man is dressed with a vest over a shirt, dressed in a cowboy like hat, a coiled whip hung on his belt.

The man in the moon themed costume steps near the bald man and his accomplices, smacking Norman hard with the crowbar and chucking it aside. 'Who the hell are you guys?' Norman asks, failing on hiding his fear.

The man in the armour steps forward, shoving his hand into Norman's pocket and picking out the letter, scrolling through its contents then chucking it aside. 'How the heck do you do it?' The armoured man asks, clenching his fist.

'Do what?' Norman asks.

The man raises his fist. 'The cross species genetics...'

'I...' Norman replies, the armoured man raising a fist, noticing Norman doesn't answer, and driving his first forward, colliding it against Norman's face. 'Ah!' Norman yells. 'You can't know my secrets!'

'We'll only ask you one more time' the bald man in the suit says. 'How have you made your discoveries?'

'I read a book' Norman replies. Kingpin chuckles, turning to the man in the moon based costume, nodding to him. Yet in that moment, Norman recognises the bald man, for they had met years ago.

- 4 years ago -

'Mr. Osborn,' Wilson says, as a younger Norman enters Wilson's – who was smaller – office.

'Mr. Fisk' Norman approaches Fisk, who offers a handshake, and Norman shakes Fisk's larger hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'Pleasure to meet me?' Wilson asks. 'I thought I called this meeting.'

'And that means...'

'That we'll both be making profit' Wilson concludes his sentence. 'You see' he begins strolling around the room. 'I have an ambitious vision' he grabs his cane, which is clear propped against a table in the centre of the room. 'Your cross species genetics research is interesting, yes. But, you lack a beginning. But... Norman... i'm not trying to offend you, but you need a start.'

Norman isn't offended, yet his pride is damaged. His pride – it's something he's always been known for, but never been good at covering for. 'We actually do' Norman calms his inner self. 'We've began experimenting and... things have been going out pretty well.'

'And do you have the right volunteers?' Wilson asks.

'Yes, actually, we have a procedure. Once a family member dies – be it a boy, girl, old lady, old man, young lady or young man, that person – before they die – can subject their body to OsCorp for experimenting, and in return, his or her family makes 25% money off of the research.'

Wilson is clearly surprised.

'Do you have enough money?' Wilson asks next.

'Yes' Norman replies, as if he's been offended – and maybe he has been, considering the fact that Wilson is slowly pushing his buttons, and also considering the fact he's a crime lord.

'Yet clearly not as much as I do' Wilson is quick to reply. 'We can work together. I have the money, and you have the research. We can split the shares.'

Norman steps back. 'I'll do just fine...' he refuses. 'Kingpin...'

…

- Present day -

Suddenly, the armoured man beats Norman up in many ways – punching him, kicking him, kneeing him and head butting him, then picking him up and twisting his wrist. 'Ah! Let me go!'

The armoured man chucks Norman forward to the ground, approaching him as he removes a razor-edged crescent blade, sharpened and keen.

…

'I just wanna feel your body right next to mine. All night long, baby slow down the song' MJ sings on stage, crowds cheering for her. 'And when it's coming closer to the end, hit rewind. All night long, baby slow down the song!'

Peter approaches the lollies arranged on the bench, picking out a sour snake and placing it in his mouth, chewing on it, then approached by Flash. 'Hey, Pete,' Flash starts.

_Just because my Uncle died? You serious? Nice way to soften up, Flash._

'Hey,' Peter replies, still chewing the lolly in his mouth. 'Sup?'

'Dunno, just hanging around I guess. Little Parker.' He pats Peter on the head, twice, before walking off.

As MJ sings, the tingling sensation occurs again, alarming Peter of some sort of danger, but this time, it feels different. People continue to dance, and while Peter isn't dizzy by any means, he shifts his head from one place to another, trying but failing to identify the source, until the sense urges him to leave the area, as if it's leading him somewhere else.

He scrambles through several teens, exiting the house and hoping he wasn't spotted by MJ – or any other of his friends or Flash's friends. _Stay a blade in the crowd. Yup, that's it._

He leads himself past the door, exiting the lawn and then rushing off once he's out of sight. His senses strengthen, as he rushes across to his home, taking the window to his bed room and looking around to find his bag, and quickly slinging it around his back and tightening his web shooters around his wrists, Peter swings off to play hero.

…

Guiding himself through the air, and web zipping from point A to point B, Peter's sense directs him to the remote location. He flips in the air, gaining more momentum as he thrusts himself high, propelling down to the ground while unleashing a web, which connects with a building and swings him high in the air.

It takes him 20 minutes, yet finally, he's reached the destination – a desecrated warehouse. Swinging carefully, Peter smashes through the window, his eyes falling into the scene with Wilson Fisk, his men and Norman, quickly grabbing their attention.

'Woah!' Peter loses balance due to inexperience, propelling forward to the ground, making impact and then rolling on the ground. 'Crash landed' he says, still on the floor. Scrambling onto his feet, Peter turns to the other men in the room, all of them who are staring at him now.

'What the hell?' Kingpin steps back. 'Who the hell are you?'

The armoured man still holds the blade in his hand.

'Seriously?' Spider-Man asks. 'How do you not know me? I'm like awesome, i'm cool and i'm famous' Peter applies pressure to the shooter trigger, zipping to the wall and clinging, yet still facing the other men. 'I'm like... Redfoo famous. But... unfortunately... I don't sing.'

Leaping off of the wall, Spider-Man ejects a strand of webbing, which adheres onto the armoured man's crescent blade hand.

'Look, i'm really sorry' Spider-Man is propelling forward to the armoured man, who quickly ejects a crescent blade, holding the blade in his other hand, cutting off the strand of webbing as if it's plastic, then turning to Spider-Man, dodging his strike as he lands on the floor.

Turning to face Spider-Man, the armoured man places the blades away, performs an upper cut, knocking him to the ground with ease. Swinging his leg, the armoured man kicks Spider-Man, injuring him.

'Ah!' Peter shouts. 'What do you even pack in that leg armour of yours. Also...' he backflips onto his feat, and it's clear the armoured man is shocked from the feat. 'Have you watched the movie '_moon'? _C'mon... i'm prettysure you've watched it' he circles the armoured man. 'You must be british, right? British, huh? C'mon tell me. Liam? Zayn? Nial-?'

'Enough!' Kingpin yells, pointing to Spider-Man. 'Bring me his corpse.'

Suddenly, everyone – save for Norman and Kingpin – leap and sprint forward to Spider-Man, kicking and punching him around. 'Ah!' Peter screams, blocking a hit from the armoured man, then sending him to the ground, turning to the cowboy like figure, knocking him down.

'So, what's your name?' Peter asks, as he engages into a hand to hand combat with the big, tan, muscular guy. 'The name is Ox, dude' the muscular man replies, sending his fist forward, knocking Peter to the ground and dazing him.

'Dude... I was talking to John Marston, here!' Peter points to the cowboy guy on the ground. 'What's your name?'

'It's Montana to you, mister!' The cowboy figure jumps up on his feet, removing his whip and flicking it, striking Spider-Man on his back.

'Ah!' Spider-Man yells, clutching his back, yet standing up on his two feet, and turning to the brown haired man with the slicked hair. 'I'm Fancy Dan...' the man steps forward, removing a pistol. 'They call me that for a reason' he fires at Spider-Man, who effortlessly dodges the bullet, leaping forward, yet caught in the air by Ox, who carries Spider-Man, smashing him onto the table.

'Ah!' Spider-Man exclaims, grabbing Ox's head, and smashing him onto the table, punching him several times. 'Ah!' Ox screams, yet Peter is interrupted when he's grabbed and suspended in the air by the armoured man, who locks eyes with him.

'And what about you?' Spider-Man asks, as the armoured man applies pressure onto his wrists. 'What's your name?'

'I'm not here to monologue' the armoured man chucks Spider-Man aside, who lands on the floor, his web shooters half cracking.

'Monologue is my forte' Spider-Man replies, quickly rushing forward, swinging his fist on the armoured man, now engaging with hand to hand combat with him. They trade punches and kicks, yet the armoured man trounces Spider-Man, wrapping his wrists around Spider-Man's neck, holding him in the air, delivering several punches onto Spider-Man face, then joined by Montana, Fancy Dan and Ox, who deliver fist punches onto Spider-Man's face, showing no mercy.

'No!' Norman clambers onto his two feet, rushing forward like a bull, aiming for Moon Knight, who, with little effort, raises his fist and knocks Norman onto the floor. 'Ah!' Norman places his hands on his face, and cupping his nose, as a string of cold blood begins to show.

Spider-Man is punched yet again, this time by Ox, but successfully, Peter kicks off of Ox, firing two webs on his chest and pulling forward, landing on Ox's chest and pinning him onto the ground. 'Woah, didn't know I had it in me' Spider-Man leaps off, turning to face Fancy Dan.

'So, Fancy...' Spider-Man begins. 'Why do they call you fancy?'

'Because i've got all types of moves and tricks up my sleeve' Fancy removes a pistol, aiming it, yet before he can fire, Peter lunges forward, kicking the gun off of his hand and sending it high in the air.

'You mean that trick?' Peter asks, as he's shocked by the man in the armour, who now holds a taser.

Screaming, Peter falls down onto the ground, looking up to face the armoured man, who now removes a baton, holding it in one hand, and a brass knuckle wrapped around his knuckles. 'You asked for my name before' the man lowers the baton, striking Spider-Man clear on his back. 'Well, it's Moon Knight.'

Driving the brass knuckle forward, Moon Knight delivers a pound onto Peter's back, who now screams, as Wilson Fisk walks forward. 'Stop, Moon Knight' he says.

'Why?' Moon Knight sighs, hanging the baton onto his belt, and storing the brass knuckle back where it belongs.

'Because he's my little dead bug' Wilson Fisk leans down, as Moon Knight steps back. 'So...' Wilson says into Peter's face, who is now too dazed to move.

'Who are you?' Wilson reaches for the mask, as Norman makes his escape, successfully escaping via the front door, to contact the police.

'The 2 legged spider' Peter leaps back up, delivering a punch onto Wilson's trunk, picking him up and propelling him into a wall. 'S**t' Moon Knight curses, removing two cosmetic pistols, as Peter leaps over Moon Knight. Quickly, Moon Knight removes a crescent blade, a red light flaring from the middle, and driving it into the roof.

Beeping is heard, and while Moon Knight and Kingpin's friend move away, and despite Peter warned by his spider sense, the roof explodes, sending a hunk of debris falling onto Peter, and sending him clashing onto the ground, half concious and half not.

'Ah!' He screams. 'I'm mucked up... i'm mucked up.'

…

MJ knocks on the Parker Residences house door, expecting a reply, one which she receives as the door opens, and she sees Aunt May standing inside.

'MJ' Aunt May smiles. 'Come in.'

However, MJ is worried as she steps in, shutting the door behind her. 'Hi, Ms. Parker,' MJ says. 'How have things been going?'

'Great...' Aunt May replies. 'Just feeling lonely now that Peter's not here.'

MJ steps back for some reason, as if she's either shocked or worried. Aunt May notices this no sooner then a second or so. 'What is it, MJ?' Aunt May asks, awaiting an answer.

'Ms. Parker... Peter isn't here, and apparently, some people saw him leave the party. I was worried... so I came here.'

'Oh... MJ... i'll give him a call. I'm sure he'll be fine.'

…

Peter has removed the rubble, and as he stands on his feet, Norman emerges from behind the boot of his vehicle, shutting it behind him and approaching Spider-Man.

'Hey...' Spider-Man replies, still unsteady and faint. 'What's up... are you alright?'

'I'm fine... and you saved me... but...'

Within a second, Peter falls down onto the ground, dazed and lightheaded. 'Ah!' He screams of pain.

_I_t'_s a_l_l _th_efigh ti_ng.._. da_mn_it._

Fading out of conciousness, Peter's eyes shut, finally at peace.

…

It's like it'll never end. It's like he'll journey from one side, and there will never be another one. No end, and just a beginning. He can't stop, and he can't go back, yet only move forward. The streets are silent, and nothing is heard, nothing but a voice in his head, guiding him to his location.

'Venture forward' the aged voice speaks to him, as if it's demanding.

This man – the man who can go forward, yet can't go back – is Peter Parker, and now, swinging in the air, he can see his Uncle's face – Uncle Ben – telling him to go on. Scars appear all over his body, tearing him apart. Killing him, yet he continues on his present course – and while he now has a choice – he still goes on.

…

'Ah!' He shoots off of his bed. Luckily, he's still in his Spider-Man costume, and Norman stands next to him. He sits on his bed, looking up to Norman, who holds a cup of water in his hand. 'Spider-Man...' Norman hands Spider-Man the drink, and he takes it.

'Hi... Norman...' Spider-Man clutches his bag, then raising his mask over his mouth, pouring some water into his mouth. 'Why am I here?' Spider-Man asks, trying and hoping he didn't fail in not sounding rude.

'I was worried for you...' Norman places his hands behind his back. 'You did save my life.'

'And to what do I owe the pleasure?' Peter pulls his mask full over his face.

'Nothing much really... however... Spider-Man... you don't need to keep any secrets from me' Norman says, removing his hands from his back. 'I know who you are, Peter.'

This seems to daze Peter even more. Hostile, he becomes, as he stands up on his feet, still facing Norman.

'What?' Spider-Man asks. 'Don't be doltish. Look, I don't even know who Peter is. Peter FitzSimons?' 

Norman smiles. 'Maybe some other time.'

'Anyways' Spider-Man breaks subject. 'I have to leave somewhere, but thanks.' Peter places the cup down, turning to the window to approach it, raising it up high and peeking his head out.

'No... thank you,' Norman says, just as Spider-Man is about to leave. Peter nods, says, 'it's fine,' and then leaps out of the window, shutting it as he does so. He's falling face first to the ground. Any more seconds and he'll make contact, yet he spins a web and escorts himself through the air.

…

'He's not picking up,' Aunt May places the phone down, turning to MJ, who is now even more worried then ever. 'My gosh...' MJ whispers. Aunt May sighs. 'He'll probably make it back sometime. I trust Peter' Aunt May says, yet in a way, MJ doesn't believe her.

'Well... i'll be at my house. I'll tell you if he comes' MJ decides, and shortly after, they part ways, where she strolls across the street and to her house.

…

Utilising his 'spider sense' to guide him, Spider-Man finds his bag, unzipping the seal, clenching his hand around his cell phone, and pulling it out. Once he's switched it on, it notifies him of a missed call from Aunt May. 'Damn,' he whispers, typing in a text:

_Don't worry, Aunt May. I'll be home in time. I'll explain everything. I'm safe :)._

It just sounds right, and Peter switches his phone off after sending, placing it back in his bag and zipping it shut. He slings the bag over his bag, his spider sense notifying him, turning around to find Moon Knight, standing there and staring at him, arms crossed. 

'Hm... I wonder who you're texting there' Moon Knight begins.

'Busted' Peter replies, placing his arms in a position as if he's cuffed. 'Are you going to arrest me?' He places his arms down, earning a chuckle from Moon Knight, who removes a baton, playing around with it and tossing it from one hand to another.

'Nice moves,' Peter compliments, leaping behind Moon Knight, yet he's grabbed in the air and chucked back to the ground. 'Ouch,' he lands, as Moon Knight switches a button on his baton, an electric current cascading through the weapon, as he places it near Spider-Man's neck, threateningly.

'Make a move and i'll zap you with a 10 000 currents of electricity. You'll jolt. You won't run out of breath. You'll just fry and die like the bug you are' Moon Knight threatens.

'Go easy there, Chuck Norris' Peter raises his two hands. 'All right... we're both alike, you know?' He slides out of Moon Knight's baton's grasp, standing up on his two feet, as his phone is notified.

'Who's texting you?' Moon Knight asks.

'And how did you find me?' Spider-Man asks.

'It's all about following a lead' Moon Knight adjusts pressure on the button yet again, as the electricity stops coursing. He snaps the baton on his knees, showing ripped wires, and chucking it's two pieces next to Spider-Man's feet.

'Woah, watch it' Spider-Man yells.

'Now, i'm nothing like you' Moon Knight replies. 'I'm more smart. You're dumb.'

Moon Knight removes a crescent blade, chucking it at Peter, yet it's misplaced.

'Dude, you should play more Halo' Spider-Man says.

Moon Knight smirks, as Spider-Man's senses tingle, yet he's not quick enough to avoid the blade that comes launching from back, stabbing him in the back and sending him down on his knee. Yet it doesn't pierce too deep.

'Ah!' He removes the blade, rushing at Moon Knight and knocking him off his feet, yet he quickly stands up, striking Peter in the naval.

'Hey, that's my belly button' Spider-Man steps back. 'Now, let's go catching some thugs, shall we?'

Moon Knight chuckles. 'As if!'

'C'mon,' Peter replies. 'How about, if I can rid this street of all the criminals, you'll 'not' kill me. As if you could, but... if I don't rid this street of all it's criminals... then kill me. I'll let you stab me.'

Moon Knight stands to think, then nods. 'I like the sound of that.'

…

And so Peter works on rounding up criminals, strolling from one side to the other to put down common and uncommon thugs, all around the street. First is a car robbery, and Peter does good work – even earning a clap from Moon Knight along the way.

Next, he goes to tackle on a 4K TV robbery, and he manages to return it – and himself – safely, spick and spam. Next, he takes on two men robbing an ATM. 'Bravo' says Moon Knight, clapping, after Peter is done with them.

And once he's finished, they spawn back onto a roof top. 'Good work,' Moon Knight claps. 'You're good at this.'

'You bet' Spider-Man says. 'So you don't kill me.'

'Sure... of course not' Moon Knight sighs.

'What, Moony?' Spider-Man asks. 'Are you sad that you lost?' He fakes some crying.

'This is # !^' Moon Knight replies. 'There's no way else to explain it. You think I want to work with Kingpin. I don't. Really, i'd rather rid this street of rubbish then work for the guy. Look, kid, I could've killed you, yet I didn't. Why? Because I respect why you do this. You've got b***s, kid, trust me. To go out there and do that, that's something. And the only reason i'm working for Kingpin is because it's all I can do.'

Peter nods, understanding, yet still confused by the sudden change of heart. 'Okay, well... I mean... you can't go on working for him.'

Moon Knight chuckles. 'It's not that simple. Look, if I could have left Kingpin. I would've.'

'So that's his name?' Peter asks. 'I was just going to call him Fatty McFat McDonalds.'

Moon Knight smirks. 'The point is, I can't just walk out. He'll hunt me down and kill me.'

'Then don't do it alone' Peter suggests. 'I mean, I don't want to work with you or anything, but, why don't we do something like this together. Ok, look, I have to go now, so meet me on the top of this roof, 11:30 PM tonight, ok?'

Moon Knight nods. 'Deal.'

…

He's swinging through the air again, in his Peter Parker clothes now, and dropping near his house, he realises MJ's party is done and finished. However, his home light is still switched on. Placing his devices in his bag, Peter approaches his door, fumbling through his wallet and then picking out his keys.

He places them in, and once he hears the lock switch positions, he reaches his arm, opening the door, and shutting it behind him when he enters, realising the house is silent, not hearing a single voice. What if his Auntie went to the police?

He walks away from the door, and into the living room, finding Aunt May seated, sipping from her cup of coffee as she notices him there.

'Oh, Peter!' She stands up, approaching and embracing him.

'Hey' he can hear his web fluid splatter all inside his bag.

'What is that noise?' Aunt May separates, hearing the noise. Peter shakes his head. 'Nothing really. Look, Aunt May, please have a seat. I have some explaining to do.' Aunt May nods, approaching the couch, and taking a seat, none of them saying a word as she does so.

Peter approaches the couch, seating himself near her, and saying, 'Aunt May, I love you... but some things have come up. I know that we're all we have, and MJ and Harry have been great support, but with Uncle Ben gone... i've just needed some time alone. I'm sorry for leaving you. I should've called, but I was just strolling around the street, okay?'

Peter smiles, yet Aunt May cries a bit, tears escaping her eyes. 'I miss him' she cries, embracing Peter. 'I miss Uncle Ben so much.'

He cuddles her, letting her in and accepting her. She misses Ben. He misses him too, and pretty much everyone does, but what can they do now? They just need to be there for each other.

…

- A couple of minutes later -

'So, what's the plan?' Spider-Man asks Moon Knight, as they stand on top of the building they were on before.

'Ok, I have a list here' Moon Knight removes a list from his belt, showing it to Spider-Man, and it's plastered with a list of names:

_Iron Fist_

_Daredevil_

_White Tiger_

_Spider-Man_

_Moon Knight_

'Hey, why is my name on there?' Spider-Man asks.

'Just shut up' Moon Knight replies, silencing Peter. 'This is a list of names. I want to make a team, all of these heroes are all across New York, but we can put them together.'

'To do what?'

'To take down the Kingpin. Are you with me?'

Peter is hesitant to work with some other people he doesn't know. 'Look, can't we just do this alone?' Peter asks.

Moon Knight shakes his head. 'We might be good, but we're not enough. We need to work together, okay? With these people, got it?'

Peter steps back, looking Moon Knight in the eyes. 'Done deal' he agrees, 'but after we take down the Kingpin, we part ways.'

Moon Knight nods. 'Sure... but just remember... we've got a lot of recruiting to do.'

…

Next time: Peter has an apology to make to MJ for abandoning her party. That, and troubles coming late to school, Peter has some recruiting to do. Now teaming up with Moon Knight, the two vigilantes must make visits to Iron Fist, White Tiger and Daredevil to take down the Kingpin. With the deadly Bullseye and The Enforcers against them, will this be enough? What happens now that Norman suspects Peter's identity. Find out next.

…

**Please Read**

I hope you liked it, and sorry for the long update. I know I haven't released a chapter for a while now, but I hope you think the wait was worth it. If you loved it, leave a review. If you hated it, please still leave a review. The only reason I didn't update was – family members coming over, AC4 Black Flag and Arkham Origins, as well as other fanfics.

I reckon the party scene was the most fun I had writing a scene in Spider-Man Unlimited. However, for MJ cursing and using the f-word, I still don't condone swearing. I haven't sworn in months now, and the last time I did, it was an accident.

Also, this was the most violent, vulgar chapter so far, but it was only because characters had to be in character. Moon Knight is supposed to be awesome and stuff, and MJ is kind of, you know, rebellious.

As for chapter 4, i'm still trying to wrap my head around more stories to create, but i'm limiting myself to 5-6 stories, so before I update with another chapter, i'll have to write down a list of stories I want to work on. I'm thinking about creating Justice League: The Dark World, yet I want to work on an AC fanfic. Also, i'm thinking about uploading a fic on fiction press.

Anyways, I hope you liked it, and leave a review!

Tons of modern day references here, but I just had to. Also, there was this scene in the beginning that shows the end, but I left it out.

See you later, and thanks for the reviews again!


	4. Crime Lord Part 2

Okay... believe it or not, this is the 2nd draft. I hope you like it, since there really isn't much to say, but here is the ending chapter for this short arc, so please hit the review button when you're finished.

PS, i'll have this thing every now and then where I assign an activity to my readers, just to spice things up and make it a bit fun. In your story comment, please write how you imagine each character. For example "I imagine Unlimited Peter to look like..." or "I imagine Unlimited Mary Jane to look like..." And then i'll write down the results in the beginning of the next chapter. You can write how you imagine ANY character.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and have fun!

And to all of my loyal fans, please review.

…

**CRIME LORD PART 2**

'So, Ms. Parker... explain your problem' the psychiatrist tells Aunt May, as she clutches a pen and a pan in her hand, clicking on her stylus pen. 'Well... a couple of days ago, my husband and my nephews Uncle died. He was shot down by a criminal... and since then, my nephew has been leaving home unexplained a couple of times. He's been coming home late at others.'

'Sure...' the psychiatrist jots this down on the pad as Aunt May talks. 'Explain, please... at what 'times' does this son disappear?'

'Usually at times of night...' Aunt May explains, as the psychiatrist begins plastering her page with info and details. 'Yes... usually at dark.'

'Ok...' the psychiatrist leans back to think. 'Aunt May, i'm not trying to disrespect you by anyway, but at the term of your sons age – the age of adolescent – this age group begins suffering through peer pressure. Do you think Peter may have resorted to taking drugs of any sort? Cannabis? Maybe he's smoking?'

'Peter wouldn't do such a thing' Aunt May places a hand to her heart.

'Sometimes people believe this to be a method of handling problems and difficulties. Everyone handles problems and change in different ways. Considering the fact the boy just lost his uncle... maybe this is his way of dealing with problems.'

'But...' Aunt May leans back. 'It's not him. He was always such a silent, collective boy.'

…

'Yep, Moony, you got it' Spider-Man taps out of his communicator, his bag draped over his back. He lowers on his web, swinging through the air and propelling higher.

Feeling the force of gravity against him and still in the air, Spider-Man dresses into his casual Peter Parker clothes, approaching the hot dog stand where he finds MJ, Gwen, Sally, Liz, Kenny, Flash and Randy.

'That was a Pagani' Randy tells Flash, a coke in his hand.

'Pagani what?' Kenny asks.

'Hey, pals and gals' Peter walks in, hands jammed in his pockets, as he seemingly grasps everyones attention, including Steve the hot dog stall owner. 'Hi, Peter' MJ turns to face him, and so do the others.

'Sup Parker?' Flash asks.

'Just strolling past till I found you guys. Would someone like to tell me why I wasn't invited? You know, not to be-'

'Peter,' MJ cuts him short. 'I called your cell 8 times. Harry didn't come anyways.'

'Oh... well... can I have a hot dog' Peter says to Steve.

'Any mustard or sauces?' Steve asks, as he begins preparing a hotdog.

'Just some tomato sauce would be fine' he says, as Steve begins cooking, and Peter turns to MJ. 'So...' MJ breaks the silence, as others begin chattering amongst themselves.

'Hey, MJ, i'm sorry for what happened earlier... Houdini's great escape and all that.'

'It's fine' MJ removes the bangs covering her eyes. 'You can't be everywhere at every time, Peter. Sometimes you have to know that.'

'Well... i'm just glad I have all you great friends beside me' Peter smiles.

'How cliché' MJ replies, chuckling.

'So, guys...' Flash Thompson begins. 'You heard of The Spider-Man?'

Liz seems bothered. 'Are you serious? I've heard that name, like, a billion times today.'

'Can you blame, anyway?' Kenny adds. 'He's a frickin' Bruce Lee with webs.'

'Sounds hot' MJ says.

'I'm not so sure about him' Sally talks.

'I personally think he's awesome' Peter compliments his alter ago, as Flash turns to him and raises his fist for a fist bump. 'Parker, that's the first thing you've said in years that actually makes sense' he fist bumps Peter's wrist, knuckles pumping against each other, yet then drawing them back.

The next second, Sally receives a notification on her phone, and she removes it from her pocket, taking a look at the screen and then turning to everyone else. "Well guys, me and Sally have got to leave. My ride is here, a couple of minutes away. See ya'."

'See you' MJ says, and Sally and Liz walk off. 'Well, I guess it's just the five of us now' Kenny breaks the silent air, as he hears malfunctioning noises, and he removes his phone, the source of the noise.

'What the hell is going on?' He asks, trying to switch his phone on, yet it doesn't work, and he turns around to his friends. 'What the hell! My phone doesn't work!'

'You kidding me?' Flash asks.

'Oh, dammit!' Kenny cries. 'Now I need to go have it fixed. Man, i'll see you guys later' he walks off, phone still in his hand, and it's obvious he's stressed. 'Should we go with him?' Flash asks Randy. 'What ever' Randy follows Kenny, and Flash follows him, and once they are gone, it's only Peter, MJ and Steve, the hotdog man, who is closing up now.

The other citizens are held up since they're busy with a dancing monkey a couple of minutes away from here. 'Well, i've got to leave anyways' Steve has finished closing down his store, and he hands Peter his hotdog, and Peter hands him the required money, since he's memorised the price.

'Thanks for the nice hotdog' Peter thanks Steve.

'Keep up the secret ingredient' MJ adds.

'Thank you' a smile covers Steve's face, as he turns to grab his equipment, and he strolls off to locate his car somewhere, humming to himself as he does so. 'Well, I guess i'll be leaving now' MJ says. 'Great to see you've made it.'

'I'm always glad to hang out with a friend' Peter responds. MJ smiles. 'See you' she turns, walking off, and within 20 seconds, Peter is alone.

'Hm... everyone disappeared so quick' Peter is ready to take a bite off his hot dog.

'I'm afraid you can't enjoy your hot dog' a voice interrupts Peter.

'You serious?' Peter looks up to the building the voice is generated from, to find Moon Knight standing on top of a building, and then dropping down and gliding via his cape. 'It's so cool how you do that' Peter adds. 'Wait, how did you find out my identity?'

'You've got to be kidding me' Moon Knight replies. 'I'm Moon Knight, it was easy to dig up.' 

'Maybe I don't want you to know my identity' Peter replies, angrily.

'Calm the heck down, Parker' Moon Knight says. 'An eye for an eye. You follow me on the rooftops, and i'll tell you why I joined the Kingpin.'

'Awesome!' Peter is now happy. 'So I kind of get an exclusive?'

'It's a two way deal.'

'And you were waiting up there in the roof top until all of my friends left?' Peter asks.

'Not really' Moon Knight explains. 'I bugged that kid's phone so he would leave, anyways. I also sent that text to those two ladies.'

'Awesome! So you're a vigilante, an assassin's creed character and a watch dog? This is awesome!'

'Well we can talk about that later, let's get a move on.'

…

Once he's dressed in his Spider-Man outfit, Peter is with Moon Knight after they both scale a wall and reach a roof. Leaping from one roof to the other, Spider-Man offers some chatter along the way. 'So... why did you join Kingpin?' Spider-Man asks.

'You want the abridged version or what?' Moon Knight asks.

'Depends, how much do you know about me?' Spider-Man responds.

'Just as much as anyone could ever know' Moon Knight admits, although he's probably exaggerating. 'Then we should be even' Spider-Man follows Moon Knight onto another roof top.

'Then i'm going to need you to listen closely.'

…

- 1978, Spector Residence -

'Father... please... don't leave!' A younger Marc Spector AKA Moon Knight begs his father, clutching on his frock coat, and pulling him back, yet failing due to his father's size and strength. 'My son' Elias Spector tells his young son. "I need you to come with me. I am your father."

'But daddy...' Marc lets go of his father's coat, yet his father still stays to chat. 'All my friends are here. I can't leave! Where will I make new friends?'

'You saw what they did to your mother' Elias tries to explain, yet maybe he's failing, and without saying another word, Elias lifts his son. 'Hey, put me down!' Marc cries. 'We need to leave, Marc...' Elias explains. 'Randall will be waiting for us at our new home.'

And despite Marc's pleads, he's carried away by his father, and outside of their home.

…

'Wow!' Spider-Man remarks on the words Moon Knight had just told him. 'So... your father was in the army, and they took your mother away, left you with your father, and while you're father wanted to leave... you were reluctant to do so, and so your father forced you out.'

'Sorta' Moon Knight responds. 'Accept they didn't take my mother away... they slaughtered her. As for what happened next, that'll have to wait for another time.'

…

Two men enter a bar, the two of them bearing suitcases in their hands, and both of them sporting somber suits. Without looking at each other, after they flash their ID's to the security guards, they've made their way in, approaching another suspicious looking man with a drink in his hand, who shifts his face from left to right to double check that nobody is listening to their discussion. 'Do you got it?' The man with the drink in his hand, Billy, questions.

'Here it is' one of the men, Greg, says, flashing the suitcase in front of Billy.

'Ok...' Billy takes the suitcase off of Greg's hand, then takes the suitcase from the other man's hand. 'I guess we'll have to-'

'Ah!' Citizens scream, and the men turn their faces to find the two body guards covering the front, both of them now lying with a blood of blood staining their chests, and both of them probably dead. Everyone begins exiting the bar out of fear, including the bar owner and the bartenders.

'The hell!' Billy cries, only to find he's tackled by a figure, dressed in a maroon mask that covers all but his mouth, and the mask bears two mini devil horns, and in a maroon, tight jacket with the initials _DD _marked on the chest, and he's wearing maroon coloured boots and pants, with a baton and other lethal and non-lethal weapons hanging off of his belt.

Greg raises a gun at the maroon costumed man, yet before he can fire, a web contacts with the gun, yanking it off Greg's hand. 'Nice of me to drop in, right?' A comical voice is heard, as Greg, Billy, the man in the maroon costume and the other man with a suitcase all turn, to find Spider-Man and Moon Knight, and Spider-Man lets the gun fall onto the ground.

'The hell... is that Spider-Man?' Greg asks.

Removing two tranquil crescent darts, and Greg and the other man fall onto the ground once it makes contact. 'You ready for round 1?' The man in the maroon coloured costumes asks, his voice rough.

'I take it you're Daredevil?' Spider-Man asks. 'Yep, you're Daredevil. I also take it you're not cautious?' Spider Sense! Spider-Man leaps out of the way of Daredevil's attack, and Moon Knight removes two, exotic, white coloured guns, firing them at Daredevil, as two crescent darts exit the bullet hole, yet Daredevil quickly removes a maroon coloured billy club from his belt, flicking it through the air with grand reflexes and speed and knocking the darts aside, and they pierce a wall.

'What the fudge?' Spider-Man is taken back by DD's speed and reflexes.

'Come at me' Daredevil challenges Moon Knight and Spider-Man, and Moon Knight leaps forward, swinging his fist at DD, yet he dodges the hits effortlessly, yet Moon Knight finally lands a hit on Daredevil, knocking him against a bar bench.

'Ah!' Daredevil screams, reaching for a bottle on the bench and swinging it against Moon Knight, who raises his wrist, and the bottle smashes against it. There must be some sort of gauntlet from the inside.

Spider-Man turns to Billy, and before he can run, he webs him onto the floor.

Daredevil pushes Moon Knight off, attacking him with a punch to the face, and then a jab onto his chest, yet Moon Knight drives his fist up, knocking Daredevil on the chest, yet he swings his billy club, thrashing at Moon Knight's face several times, yet before he can do so again, Spider-Man leaps forward, tackling Daredevil to the floor.

'Hell!' Daredevil struggles, as Spider-Man pins him onto the floor.

'I don't want to fight, okay?' Spider-Man tries to clear the situation, as Daredevil begins wrestling him off. 'But... you're making this... hard.'

Daredevil throws Spider-Man aside, standing up, yet Moon Knight delivers a critical chain hook on Daredevil, as he spits some fresh blood. Spider-Man flicks his wrist, firing a web at Daredevil to distract him and catch his attention, and the web connects with DD's chest, and he turns to Spider-Man, as Moon Knight knocks him down with one blow.

'Oh!' Daredevil impacts against the ground.

'My gosh...' Spider-Man approaches DD to make sure he's alright. 'You struck him hard.'

'He could be faking' Moon Knight tries to alert Spider-Man.

'I'm not sure' Spider-Man responds. 'My spider sense isn't flaring.'

'You guys have some kick in you. You're good, yet i'm better' Daredevil manages himself and clambers up on his feet, facing the two vigilantes. 'So... explain.'

'Finally, you're going to give us the chance to' Moon Knight begins.

'Well... you better speak fast... I have a whole city out there ahead of me' Daredevil demanded. 'And here I thought I was the only defender of New York city' Spider-Man voices, as Billy begins to shout. 'What the heck! Let me go!' He rudely demands. 'Put a zip to that guy' Moon Knight says.

'Sure' Spider-Man turns, spinning a web to seal Billy's mouth, rendering him speechless. 'Now... explain' Daredevil urged Spider-Man. 'Okay... you've heard of the Kingpin... right?' Spider-Man asks. 'Surprisingly... yes... I came here to hunt down for information of Fisk' Daredevil answers. 'Continue.'

'Well... we're assembling a team to take down the Kingpin' Spider-Man manages to explain.

'A team of who... civilians?' Daredevil asks, approaching Greg's suitcase, picking it up and taking out a lock pick from his belt, then fumbling around with the lock to crack it open. 'People like us' Moon Knight steps forward, as Daredevil manages to crack the lock and open the suitcase, to find several documents and photos stashed inside.

'What the heck!' Daredevil yells.

'What? You don't like the idea, you can say nicely!' Spider-Man seems offended, yet he smiles through the mask.

'No... take a look at this' Daredevil picks out a photo, displaying it in front of Spider-Man and Moon Knight's face, and they find a portrait of Moon Knight, and behind him is a grey, plain background.

'Why the hell do Kingpin's men have a photo of you?' Daredevil asks.

'It's complicated...' Spider-Man decides to reply. 'Well... not really... it's just that Moony here used to work for Kingpin and now he quit. He left the dark side and turned to the good side. He's a Jedi now.'

'I'm not sure I can believe you' Daredevil closes the suitcase, and then he begins to try and hear out something. 'Yet you are clean.'

'Wait... what are you doing?' Spider-Man asks.

'I can detect lies' Daredevil replies. 'I don't know why they had these photos.'

'Probably wanted to destroy the evidence of Moon Knight working with Kingpin' Spider-Man speculates. 'Look... point is, we're assembling a team. And you're on our roster. Do you want to join?'

Daredevil stands to think, scanning through multiple choices and possibilities. 'Fine... i'll join your team... but after we take down Wilson, was was will stay "was" and our team with break up. You hear me?'

Spider-Man seems to smile, and he turns to Moon Knight, then back to Daredevil. 'Done deal.'

…

One suited man holds the file in his hand, and then passes it to another man. Nodding, the other black haired man runs off to pursue his location.

'You positive this is the place?' Daredevil asks, turning to Moon Knight and Spider-Man as they pursue the black haired man, leaping from one roof to the other. 'I'm sure it is' Moon Knight assures Daredevil, as they land onto another building.

'You better be. I'm not wasting a second' Daredevil explains, yet Moon Knight seems offended, but he doesn't want to argue, and they pursue the black haired man, as he arrives to 3 other men dressed in black.

'The boss wanted me to give this to you' the black haired man says, as he hands someone the file he just received earlier.

'Did you double check for authenticity?' A man asks the black haired man.

'That's your job' the black haired man nervously replies.

'My job...' A man asks, as he picks out a pocket knife from his pocket, applying pressure on a button as the blade protrudes. 'Now this time-'

A fist reaches out from the dark alley, and it's filled with a yellow energy that dances around the fist. The fist punches the man, and indeed, the strike is powerful, and it sends the man across the near empty street.

'What the hell?' The black haired man steps back, yet he's still happy that that man was taken down. 'Come out of there!' Another man yells.

'Gladly.'

Stepping out of the alley is a man dressed in a mask, covering from his hair to nose, but you can still see visible, golden, long hair sticking out of the mask. The mask – with two, black demonic eyes on the front and two, white triangular prisms inside of the two demonic eyes – is yellow.

The figure in the yellow mask also wears a green jacket, a dragon emblem marked on the chest. He's also dressed in a golden belt, and green pants and doc martin like, black and yellow boots.

'I'm assuming he's Iron Fist?' Spider-Man prepares for yet another recruitment.

'Yes... yes you can' Moon Knight leaps down, followed by Daredevil and Spider-Man, and once they impact with the ground, they gain a clear view of the fight against Iron Fist and the men in black. Iron Fist's hand is still filled with this yellow energy, as he charges his hand forward, impacting it with one of the man's chests and propelling him against a brick wall, and Iron Fist then turns, punching the last man's head and knocking him out of conciousness.

'Some pretty slick moves you've got there' Spider-Man exposes himself, as Iron Fist turns to face him, Daredevil and Moon Knight. 'Was I meant to be expecting a visit from the 3 musketeers?' Iron Fist asks, drawing from his fighting stance.

'And was I meant to expect that i'd chat with Mike Tyson, today?' Spider-Man begins walking forward to Iron Fist – Daredevil and Moon Knight too. 'Plus, was that martial arts or boxing.'

'A mixture of both... now explain yourself' Iron Fist is now curious.

'You have a grudge against the Kingpin?' Moon Knight questions, as Iron Fist battles against running off and leaving these 3 guys dressed like freaks. Actually, he couldn't argue, considering the costume he's wearing.

'Yeah. Yeah, I do. Does that matter to you?' Iron Fist speaks.

'Don't get the wrong idea, boy... we just have a proposal' Daredevil adds himself into this conversation.

'We're making a team' Spider-Man continues. 'To take down the Kingpin, you know?'

'No way' Iron Fist chuckles. 'To hell with a team. I'm not working with a team!'

'So you want to stay here beating up robbers and running away from cops... all alone?' Moon Knight asks, and Iron Fist seems to reconsider. 'Okay... I want some details' Iron Fist demands, as Spider-Man begins to explain, telling him about the team, and it's causes, purposes and circumstances.

'When we're done... we offer you a path to leave' Daredevil concludes Spider-Man's speech, and Iron Fist seems to come to an agreement.

'I'll join you' Iron Fist says.

'Yes!' Spider-Man yells. 'Now let's get out of here... I need to cuddle up in bed already.'

…

'You're not aiming in the correct position' Norman Osborn's exercise trainer, Johnny, tells him, as Norman attempts a strike to send the punching bag from side to side, but he fails. 'Here... let me show you' Johnny takes Norman Osborn's hand, placing it in the correct position for Norman to punch.

'Now do it' Johnny tells Norman, as Norman shifts his fist forward, knocking the punching bag more successfully this time. 'That's what i'm talking about' Johnny wears a smile on his face, like a proud father watching his children walk their first steps. 'Now do it again, several times.'

Sighing, Norman does so, delivering many punches that seem to knock the punching bag out of place, and after 20 punches or so, Norman steps back. 'Great exercise, Norman' Johnny compliments him.

'Thank you' Norman thanks, as Johnny packs up and leaves.

Grabbing his water bottle, Norman takes a nice drink of cold water. After a 3 hour exercise, Norman was tired out and weary. Dressing in his suit and tie, Norman glanced in the mirror, his sweat beginning to wear off, as a door knock is heard.

'Come in!' Norman cries, as the door is shot open, and Justin steps in, wearing a stern expression. 'What is it, Justin?' He turns to face Justin.

'Sir Osborn... we know who freed the spider' Justin briefly explains, yet it's enough to make Norman want to see this with his own eyes. 'How did you know?' Norman asks.

'Sir, with all due respect, we should walk and talk' Justin turns, walking off a little fast, and then followed by Norman, past his house door.

...

Norman settled himself in the car near Justin, and the chauffeur was quick to drive once the two of them had their seatbelts buckled on. Norman was eager to uncover the secret. Who had freed the spider? Why? He could shower Justin with all these questions, but he had wanted to see and hear it for himself. Justin seemed just as worried as Norman, and the drive from Norman's house to OsCorp was elongated, yet quiet, both at once.

...

Once the car had pulled over at a parking lot in front of OsCorp, Norman and Justin had bounded out of the car, shutting their doors behind them and walking off inside OsCorp, and with a flash of IDs, the two of them walk inside, and it seems as if most interns, recruits and workers of OsCorp are in stress.

Yet there are too many for Norman to know who is missing, and Justin leads him to an elevator, and once they slide inside, Justin adjusts pressure on the 17th floor, as the door shuts and the elevator begins to ascend quickly, and the two are both silent.

Norman is standing, wondering and clicking his shoe against the floor, as Justin bites his lip, nervous. Is it someone Norman is familiar with?

…

8 o'clock – Parker Residence

If Peter was lucky, Aunt May wouldn't be awake now. Dropping down and stashing his web shooters in his bag, Peter drew forward to his house door, fumbling around with his keys and placing them inside the lock, twisting as the door unlocks.

Walking inside, Peter notices it's quiet, and it's great that way. Prowling around and into the living room, Aunt May's awake, drinking a cup of tea, and turning to notice Peter, dressed in a blue hoodie. 'Oh my...' He turns, tempted to leave, yet he doesn't. 'Aunt May... why are you still awake? You should have been asleep.'

'You think I can?' Aunt May sets her tea aside, standing to properly talk to her nephew. 'You think I can... Peter?'

Peter is clear ashamed. How could he have left Aunt May worried like this? Picking a glance at the clock, Peter picks up that it's 8:01, and only now, he's arrived?

'Aunt May, i'm an idiot, alright?' Peter says. 'I'm an idiot, and I should've been here a long time ago, and it won't happen again. Okay?'

'Peter... this has to stop' Aunt May begins to tear. 'Ever since...'

Peter understands, and he's glad to. Throwing himself into Aunt May's arms, the two are hugging, and luckily, they'll solve it later on.

…

*Ding*

The elevator door opens, and there is a clear path for Norman and Justin to walk out and exit the elevator. Men and woman gather into one room, yet they are told to leave and return to their jobs by a security guard, yet the guard sees Norman and Justin, telling them 'you can come in, sir.' Justin and Norman slip in, closing the door behind them, as he look through glass to see another room, and inside the room is Spencer Smythe, employee of OsCorp, and he's wielding a pistol, and hiding in a corner, aiming the weapon.

'I'll shoot!' Spencer yells. 'Don't come in!'

'Why didn't you tranq him?' Norman asks a group of security.

'We were waiting for your orders. Would you like us to tranq him?' One of the men asks, and it's obvious he's prepared to shoot a bullet. 'Not now' Norman shakes his head. 'I just need to talk to him.' Spencer turns to face the glass that he can spot Norman and Justin through.

'Damn it!' Spencer aims his firearm on the glass, firing, yet the bullets bounce aside. The glass is reinforced. 'Reinforced glass!'

'Calm down, Spencer. We just need to talk!' Norman yells to be heard through the glass. 'Tell me... why did you do it? Maybe we don't to argue! Let us come with terms!'

'No...' Spencer is hesitant. 'I'm not talking!'

'Why is he doing this?' Norman whispers into Justin's ears. 'Worry, fear, stress, anxiety and failure mixed together' Justin whispers back. 'Imagine... his position is in danger. He could end up behind bars for freeing the spider. Think about it. A man can change depending on his feelings.'

'Look... Spencer... just tell me why you did it?' Norman asks. 'Please... speak!'

'I've known you' Spencer responds, and Justin whispers a set of words into Norman's ear. 'Also... he has a son. He's worried he won't be able to take care of him anymore, I guess.'

'I know your intentions' Spencer yells. 'There's no chance in earth, in heaven, or in hell... that i'm going to speak with you!' Norman is conflicted with what to do. How on earth was he meant to handle this situation. 'How old is your son?' Norman questions, and Spencer is growing more fearful.

'Don't. Strike. A. Chat!' Spencer cries.

'Okay' Norman looks to his security. 'Tranq him, and... try and put him behind bars.'

'Yes sir' one of the security nods, turning to the other men and motioning them outside, then following them, exiting the room Norman and Justin are in. 'It's a shame I had to do this' Norman tells Justin, sighing. 'You think he brought it upon himself?' Norman is asked by Justin, and Norman struggles to reply.

'Depends what is your definition of that' he finally replies, as the security approach the entrance to the room Spencer is inside, and one of them places a C4 against the wall, signalling for the others to step back, and once they all have, the man removes a detonator, triggering the explosive, and it bombs, and the guards rapidly rush in, and before Spencer can react, they raise their tranquil guns, firing several darts at Spencer, and Spencer goes lose, falling down on the ground, with not enough reaction time to shut his eyes.

One of the men removes his communicator, tapping into communications and speaking into Norman's earpiece.

"We've got him down."

…

Laying down on bed, Peter is confused, reflecting on his past events, from being bitten by a spider, to his uncle dying, to attending MJ's party to fighting Kingpin's men, to teaming up with Moon Knight, to recruiting DD, to recruiting Iron Fist and to his fight against Aunt May. How could he change this.

Leaning against his bed, Peter took out his phone from his bag, switching it on, and taking a moment to savour the screen saver of him and Uncle Ben, and then tapping into his contacts, searching for MJ.

Once he's found her on his contact list, he sends MJ a text, reading:

_Hey, MJ, how are you doing?_

Switching off his phone monitor, Peter shuts his eyes, just thinking, and missing his Uncle, until his phone taps in, and he looks down to see the text sent by MJ:

_Oh, nothing much. Just finishing up homework. This homework is s**t. What's up with you, now?_

Peter types in a text:

_Oh, just some hardships, and I needed someone to text to._

Peter sends, and he juggles his phone from one hand to the other, looking down as MJ texts back:

_Oh, poor Peter. I hope things go fine, and i'm glad you turned to me for help. Heard of Harry?_

Peter texts' back:

_Actually, I tried texting him, and he texted back saying that OsCorp found out who freed his father's spider._

Peter sends, and he continues to juggle his phone from one hand to the other, trying to devise an idea – an upgrade for his web devices. Electric webbing? It's really not his shindig, yet it's a great method of distracting himself.

MJ replies:

_Wow. What the heck! I just found that out by you. Well, I'm just stuck with this assignment. You know, Peter, don't be afraid to just go out there. Have fun._

Peter begins to text:

_I try to. What, am I not happy and bubbly enough?_

Once Peter has sent, he awaits an answer, and he receives one, quick enough:

_Not for my liking :)_

This forms a smile on Peter's face, and he switches his phone off, falling into a sweet sleep.

…

It's like it'll never end. It's like he'll journey from one side, and there will never be another one. No end, and just a beginning. He can't stop, and he can't go back, yet only move forward. The streets are silent, and nothing is heard, nothing but a voice in his head, guiding him to his location.

'Venture forward' the aged voice speaks to him, as if it's demanding.

This man – the man who can go forward, yet can't go back – is Peter Parker, and now, swinging in the air, he can see his Uncle's face – Uncle Ben – telling him to go on. Scars appear all over his body, tearing him apart. Killing him, yet he continues on his present course – and while he now has a choice – he still goes on.

…

'Ah!' Peter pants, getting off of bed, and standing up. That dream... he'd had it before. Shaking his head, Peter took a look at the clock. It was 9 o'clock, and if he would be lucky, Aunt May wouldn't make too much drama if he had to leave.

That's when his phone rung, and he picked it up, flicking his phone and placing the screen to his ear. 'Hello' Peter speaks into the phone.

'Hey... Pete' a very familiar voice speaks for the other end of the line. 'It's Harry... how are you doing' his voice doesn't seem too happy.

'Oh... I just woke up' Peter runs a hand against his own face. 'And what's up with you? You don't seem too happy. What happened with the spider?'

'Well... you know Uncle Spencer, right?'

'Uncle Spencer...' Peter tries to recall some memories. 'Uncle Spencer... yeah! That cool guy working for your father. What happened to him.'

'Well... um... he's the guy who freed the spider' Harry responds from the other end of the line. And as Peter hears those words, he remembers the spider.

It's sting... it was so powerful.

It's effects... so burdening.

No... it was him that took up the mantle of Spider-Man, and no one else. What he did to his Uncle, and what happened to his Uncle... could Peter hear it happen again. Of course he would, but why not try and stop it, and Peter realises, his mind must've trailed off so much from his current conversation with Harry.

'Heck!' Peter responds. 'Uncle... but Spencer was such a great guy... and remember, we used to play with his son, Alistair, when we were five and eight years old. He used to always bring the toy rockets and the X-Box.'

'I guess that's what jealousy can do to a man' Harry sighs.

'Jealousy... huh?' Peter exits his room. 'Well... Harry, I wish the best for you... but i've got to go now.'

'Okay... see ya.'

'See you.'

Peter hangs up, stuffing his phone inside his pocket, as he climbs down the stairs. They're a short fleet of stairs, and when he's downstairs, Aunt May is asleep on the couch, yet she opens an eye as he walks straight to the kitchen, but stops to face her.

'Peter' Aunt May smiles. 'How are you, today?'

'Oh, i'm just great, nothing less. You want something from the kitchen?' Peter asks, as Aunt May responds, saying, 'i'm fine, don't worry about me.'

'Well... just tell me if you need anything' Peter turns away, walking and entering the kitchen, as Aunt May falls back to sleep. Approaching the fridge, Peter opens it, to find that there's no desirable food inside, but there's milk.

Grabbing the milk out, Peter strolls to the bench, placing the milk there, then closing the fridge is a speedy manner, and then he walks over to the pantry, opening the entrance then sliding inside, picking out the coco pops and then rolling back to the kitchen, and it's in such a cool manner.

'Ha, ha!' Peter silently chuckles, as he begins making coco pops with milk, and then picking a spoon, washing it and then beginning to eat his meal, while he's standing, and his mind ponders around Moon Knight's unfinished origin story. Perhaps it's just for another day.

'Hey, yo, spider' a voice can be heard from Peter's phone.

'Sh...' he says, out of instinct, grabbing his mobile from his pocket to find he's on face cam with Iron Fist, who is perched on a high gargoyle. 'Iron Fist... how...' Peter flips the phone so it's facing a wall, so Iron Fist doesn't identity his true identity.

'Moon Knight hacked into your phone and handed it to me. Don't worry... I don't know your identity. Just... just meet me on that gargoyle on Charles Park Avenue, okay?'

'Yup' Peter agrees. 'But... why is that?'

'Well...' Iron Fist's voice responds. 'I guess we've got some recruiting to do.'

…

His Spider-Man costume placed against him, Spider-Man swings through the air, enjoying the fresh gravity and webbing that holds him through the air, as he zips from point A to point B, as the wind passes him, and he attracts momentum as he's swinging through the air, flipping in the air and falling down to the ground, firing a web and swinging, now even faster, until he reaches Charles Park Avenue, locating the first gargoyle, where he finds Iron Fist perching off of it, and Spider-Man drops down behind him.

'Boo!' Spider-Man tries to scare Iron Fist, yet he's already noticed him.

'Dude... that's not scary' Iron Fist puts Spider-Man down.

"Hurtful..." Spider-Man responds. 'I like being scary. Plus, how did you get up here? Did you fly? Please tell me you can fly. If you tell me you spun a web, I swear i'll sue.' Iron Fist simpers.

'Charming' Iron Fist says. 'But I had some assistance. Now, our next recruit, her name is White Tiger. Her identity, it's unknown. Enhanced speed, strength, stamina, agility, dexterity, reflexes, reaction time, coordination, balance, she's a martial arts expert... and she has deadly claws.'

'Sounds dangerous' Peter replies in a comical manner. 'So... you pulled me out of breakfast to recruit myself a Lara Croft with claws, huh?'

Iron Fist smirks. 'Whatever... let's get a move on. We need to find White Tiger.'

…

Spencer Smythe, age 47, and he's a temporary convict, staying in prison for sabotage of the OsCorp cross species genetics project. He lost them years of research, and that was the only spider. Why did he do so? Because of jealousy.

'You think you can hold me for long!' Spencer would yell. 'I want my phone call.' Of course, Norman was hesitant to raise charges, and while he tried bargaining for Spencer, it was difficult, and of course, nigh-impossible. What else could he have done?

…

The building is combusting, and in flames. This fire had been growing, and growing for minutes now, and one man had called the fire fighters a while ago, but it would take them some time to arrive, and the man – whose daughter was burning inside – was hesitant to leave the scene, all though, via the phone, the police had warned him not to linger here for long.

'Oh my...' the man silently prays to himself. 'Stay strong... you'll be saved.'

Before the firefighters can arrive, a figure rushes into the scene, and she's dressed in a full, snow coloured costume, and the mask consists of cat ears, and the mask's lenses are illuminating in a green colour, and so does the green pendant hanging around her neck, and bouncing around, and her gloves are composed of finger tip claws, and black hair hangs off through a compartment on the mask. She also has a very athletic build.

'Hey, don't go in!' A man warns the figure, as she crashes inside the house.

…

Spider-Man and Iron Fist land on top of a building opposite to the burning one.

'Well... you think we'll need a plan?' Spider-Man observes the building, which is now combusting, and annihilating in fire. 'Well... I guess our recruit is in there already' Iron Fist recalls. 'Which means we'll have to wait until she leaves?' Spider-Man guesses.

'Bad idea' Iron Fist sways his head from left to right. 'We'll need to go inside.'

'Huh?' Spider-Man is surprised of this plan. 'Go inside a... what?'

'Yes' Iron Fist says. 'We'll need to go inside and get Whi-'

'I'll pick up the lead. I'm not sure your powers let you jump in fire, anyways' Spider-Man leaps off the building, and he's falling.

He's falling.

He's falling.

And he's smashing, and he finds himself inside the burning building. The whole place is a mess, where items are on the floor, some are scattered, while others are cluttered together.

Luckily, Spider-Man's mask and enhanced physiology should help him through the scent of burning ash, and he walks past the fire, finding burning cloth flaring around the room. Spider-Sense! A hunk of brick collapses, yet Spider-Man leaps forward, landing and standing again, and he can hear screams. Baby screams. 'Hey... who is there?' Spider-Man yells. 'Don't worry you'll be safe.'

Reaching the door where the sound is projected from, Spider-Man places his two wrists at the left and right of the door, and testing his strength... he rips, tearing the door off and chucking it aside, and unfortunately, it burns some of his gloves, and White Tiger is inside, picking up a fallen baby wrapped in sheets, and she turns to find Spider-Man standing, watching her.

'Hey... I'm Spider-Man' Spider-Man introduces himself, as White Tiger walks past him, as if he isn't here anymore, yet Spider-Man rushes forward, takes the baby and jogs off, leaps outside the building and lands down. 'Waa! Waa!'

'Here... take her' Spider-Man draws closer to the baby's father, handing her to him. 'Thank you' the man thanks Spider-Man, who turns away. 'Don't sweat it' Spider-Man charges his momentum, leaping up and inside the building through the window. Spider-Sense! Not quick enough to dodge, White Tiger grabs Spider-Man, smashing him through a wall of the burning building, and then propelling him against another.

'Hey, c'mon, what the fudge?' Spider-Man regains his balance after crashing into the well, as White Tiger swings her claws, and Spider-Man dodges, firing several web balls at her wrists, then another web that ties her hands together, then jumping forward, kicking her in the face and sending her aback.

'Nice moves' White Tiger finally speaks, and her voice is feminine.

'You can tell me that outside!' Spider-Man grabs white tiger, charging off, and then crashing through the back window, as the building explodes, and ash is sent around. 'Woah!' Spider-Man lands, shielding White Tiger, yet she places her hands in the way of the fire as they fall down, and the webbing holding her hands together burns off.

'Pretty cool move you've got there' White Tiger stands. 'Or should I say... moves?'

'This is serious business, and I just charged into a burning building just to get you. The least you could do is meet up with my friend. His name is Iron Fist.'

…

'So... White Tiger... nice to meet you' Iron Fist shakes White Tiger's hand, as they and Spider-Man stand atop of a building. 'I wish I could say the same' White Tiger responds. 'But i'd prefer more details.'

'We need your help' Spider-Man explains. 'Because... night time tomorrow, we're taking down Wilson Fisk AKA Kingpin and Fatpin. And it's going to be me, Iron Fist, two other guys... and hopefully you.'

'Kingpin, huh?' White Tiger talks. 'And what makes you think you're up to the challenge.'

'Hey... that's just offensive' Spider-Man places a hand to his heart. 'But, seriously, would you like to help?'

'I'm too busy for your antiques' White Tiger denies joining Spider-Man and Iron Fist. 'I'd only look like a fool... parading besides you.'

'I wouldn't call it parading' Iron Fist objects. 'We won't be marching with trumpets on our hands either, but we need you. The would needs you. If you don't seem to know this, then i'll tell you. The Kingpin steals a minimum 13.7 billion dollars off innocent people... YEARLY.'

White Tiger obviously finds this hard to believe. 'A tempting offer' White Tiger compliments this offer. 'Okay, look, i'll join you and your mates to take down the Kingpin, but once we do so... i'm out.'

'Why does everyone say that?' Spider-Man asks.

'Because... that's the only reason ANY ONE would join' White Tiger replies.

'Done deal... and we'll meet you in this base at 7:30 PM tomorrow' Iron Fist hands White Tiger an address which has been jotted down.

'Okay... i'll meet you there' White Tiger accepts.

…

- The Five Hideout, 7:30 PM -

'Okay... here's the plan' Moon Knight explains to his now assembled team – Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Daredevil. 'White Tiger... i'm going to need you to sneak in from the front, and beat Kingpin's men to a pulp until you can reach his office. Spider-Man... you'll take a window to try and find Fisk, but I expect he'll have back up, and using the communicators i'm about to give you, I need you to report to me his location, and i'll swing in on my plane and send a couple of missiles on Fisk's place if all goes wrong, and Daredevil will hop inside with me, while Iron Fist will be with White Tiger, taking the front entrance. Got it?'

'What... that is the plan?' Iron Fist asks.

'It's not the tidiest of plans, but i'm positive the kingpin will have backup, so i'll need the whole lot of you. Just remember, brains versus brawns can save you at a lot of occasions. Now... make sure you've suited up.'

…

'Can we go in the hideout now?' Iron Fist asks, tapping into his communicator, as the Moon-Jet lowers, and assumingly, Daredevil and Moon Knight are both inside. 'Of course... you're safe to go, but do it by taking each guard one by one, silently, and don't alert any guards ahead of your location' Moon Knight responds through the line, and Iron Fist nods to White Tiger, as they rush forward, taking the guards on by surprise, knocking them out.

…

'Um...' Spider-Man lowers on a web, surveying each back room, trying – yet failing – to locate Kingpin, or possibly Ox, Montana and/or Fancy Dan. 'Look, Moony,' Spider-Man taps into his communicator. 'I can't find Kingpin in any of the back doors. He might be in the gym or something.'

'Okay' Moon Knight says, devising a Plan B. 'Take a window from the back, and enter the building, but i'm going to need you to do it silently. Okay?'

'No problemo, Adien P' Spider-Man taps out, as he opens a window, silently sneaking inside the building and lowering the window behind him. 'Okay, i'm in' Spider-Man speaks back via the communicator.

'Then venture ahead, and try to silently find Kingpin' Moon Knight commands.

…

Iron Fist and White Tiger just finish with a group of guards, and continue to fight others, as one man notices them, yet Iron Fist grapples onto the man, knocking him down, silently, as White Tiger cups his mouth, and Iron Fist drops him. 'Are you serious... you should have covered his mouth' White Tiger continues, and Iron Fist follows.

…

'I still don't know how you dragged me into this' Daredevil says to Moon Knight, who is now piloting the Moon-Jet around Kingpin's hideout, yet maintaining a discreet status. 'That's the thing, Dare Devil... i'm not sure I did.'

'And what is your plan? Just to circle Fisk's building all night and let others do your work?'

'Don't you remember what I said at base' Moon Knight testifies, but DD seems to realise that Moon Knight is performing a strange procedure on his screen, yet DD doesn't question.

'Right...' DD recalls something. 'I guess i'll just have to let the plan flow.'

…

Spider-Man cups a man's mouth, kneeing him onto the floor as he continues on his path, his Spider sense guiding him to the rooms he must enter to reach The Kingpin, and so he enters one room, then another room, and then next room.

Until he reaches a door, his Spider sense flares wild, causing Peter a headache, meaning it's a negative Spider sense, and Peter could hear chatter from inside. 'Look... i'd highly recommend, "cowboy", that you leave me alone.'

_Cowboy? Must be Montana or 'Fancy'... i'm going to have to go inside._

Busting the door open, Spider-Man sprints inside the room, met by a whole new situation, where a man – dressed in a golden helm, marked with a cardinal star crest, and blue armour marked with 3 spheres projecting lights, and two, gold spiked objects on his under arm – is surrounded by Fancy Dan, Montana, OX, and a whole lot of soldiers, and all of them turn their attention to Spider-Man as he makes his grand entrance.

'Oh... sorry... was I meant to knock?' Spider-Man jokes around. 'I thought I had to break my own door, or something.'

'So... it's you again' Montana speaks, bearing an accent common placed between countrymen.

'And doesn't this sound like something from a movie?' Spider-Man is quick to reply, walking near the man in the golden helm. 'Shoot me' Spider-Man seems to be taunting, as he smirks from beneath the mask. 'Okay...' one of the soldiers accepts, firing a bullet, as Spider-Man shoots a web, knocking the bullet out of it's path. 'Oh!' Spider-Man raises his hands in the air. 'Woah... I got it!'

'Dude...' the man in the golden helm speaks to Spidey. 'Wait till you see what I can do.' The man in the helm dashes forward a guard, his speed two times faster then Spidey, as he smacks a man with his belly, sanding him thrusting against a wall, and the man in the golden helm chuckles. 'Oh my gosh!' Spider-Man laughs. 'Woah!' Spider-Man fires a web at a soldiers eyes, blinding him. 'Hey!' The soldier yells, as Nova charges forward, grabbing the man, and throwing the man up in the air as if he's sandpaper, and Spider-Man webs him to the roof, leaving him dangling, and he and the man in the golden helm chuckle.

'Man... i'm Nova' the man in the helm introduces himself.

'I'm Spider-Man' Peter introduces himself, dodging 5 bullets that fly past him.

'Care to do some pushups?' Nova offers. 'I don't see why not' Spider-Man accepts, getting on his knees, and then on the floor, beginning to perform pushups, and so does Nova, and bullets from the soldiers bounce off him, and all Spider-Man does is lift a hand and fling them away with his webs. 'Oh... man... you think you could go on and perform a hundred?' Spider-Man asks, as he continues to perform push up after push up.

'I'm not sure... with all these little distractions!' Nova chuckles, referring to the soldiers, as an alarm is sounded. 'Wanna grab a coffee after this?' Nova is obviously joking around.

'Maybe...' Spider-Man plays along, continuing to perform push ups.

…

The alarm alerts Kingpin, and he dashes out of the gym, 8 men following him, as a device on the wall, a robotised voice, alerts him of where the alarm was sounded from. 'Room 25' the robotised voice explains, as Kingpin nears to this location, performing a turn as he bumps into Iron Fist and White Tiger.

'Looks like I hit the jackpot' White Tiger charges forward, knocking Kingpin to the ground, yet he grabs her arm, charging and smashing her against a wall. 'Ah!' She yells, as she's hurled against Iron Fist, and the two of them are knocked down to the ground. 'My gosh...' White Tiger whispers.

'A dumb move... don't you think?' Kingpin taunts them, lowering his fist, shoving it at White Tiger's face, yet she dodges, standing up, and she's tased from one of the soldiers, and she falls again. 'Ha!' Kingpin chuckles, kneeling near Iron Fist, punching him, then grabbing him, lifting him up and smashing him against the wall. 'Ha!' The Kingpin chuckles. 'So... simple.'

White Tiger quickly taps a button on her communicator, as an alarm rings in the Moon Jet.

…

'It looks like our friends need saving' Daredevil says to Moon Knight.

'That much is obvious' Moon Knight replies, setting the Moon-Jet on autopilot, and it circles the building on it's own. 'So... you could've put it on autopilot all this time?' Daredevil asks, curious. 'Yes...' Moon Knight stands up. 'I just needed something to do' he leaps off the plane, smashing through a window and sounding an alarm, and DD leaps behind him.

…

'What... did you sound an alarm because you got scared?' Spider-Man asks.

'I wouldn't call it afraid' Montana says, as Spider-Man looks up. 'I'm only being cautious.'

'Montana sir... what are you doing?' One of the soldiers seems to questions Montana's methods. 'You should just kill these guys.'

'Kill us?' Nova asks, standing up, charging at Montana and knocking him out, then turning to Ox, who dodges Nova's first hit, then second, but Nova lands the third, knocking him down. 'You see... it's so easy' Nova comments, as Spider-Man stands up. 'Leave Fancy for me' Spider-Man jogs to Fancy, tackling him down to the floor, then knocking him out. Nova and Spider-Man turn to the soldiers, who now fire at them, yet Spider-Man dodges the bullets, but they don't seem to phase Nova. 'Whoops!' Spider-Man begins firing web balls on the men's faces, as they are blinded, and Spider-Man knocks them out, one by one, yet Nova seems dazed, and he falls to the floor, for no apparent reason.

'Hey... Nova' Spider-Man lands near Nova, once all the men are knocked out, and Nova's eyes are closed. 'Hey... Nova boy' Spider-Man gently rocks Nova, whose eyes open. 'Hey... Spidey...' he manages to weakly speak.

'What's happening to you?' Spider-Man asks, worrying.

'It's an effect of using my powers too much... and I just guess I got carried away with them... and used them too much' Nova is still weakly dropping out words. 'Okay... well...' Spider-Man thinks. 'You're coming with me' he wraps Nova's hands around his own shoulder, carrying him off.

'You're heavy... and I don't even know what brought you here' Spider-Man exits the room, chatting to keep Nova concious.

'Yeah... I guess it's just the s**t end of being a do-gooder. I saw some papers splattering Kingpin... and I thought "if this guy is full of crap and all... then why is he still parading around like a good samaritan?", And since police are full of crap too, through and through... I guess I had to take matters into my own gloves' Nova explains.

…

'How dare you!' One of the soldiers draws out a bayonet, stabbing White Tiger, yet his hand is grabbed, and he turns to see Moon Knight holding his hand, and DD is beside him. 'Sorry...' Moon Knight throws the man onto a wall, as he and Moon Knight engage into hand-to-hand combat with the soldiers. 'Damn you!' Kingpin trips Moon Knight, striking him in the chest, yet Moon Knight rolls away, and Kingpin grabs Daredevil, chucking him at Moon Knight, who manages to dodge. 'Don't you see that this is over?' Daredevil asks, charging forward, billy club in hand, as he smacks it against Kingpin's face. 'Ah... damn it! Don't you understand that all those billions I stole from those innocents... they didn't deserve it! Their money is mine, and I will steal... and steal... and steal! And then i'll kill you... or frame you to the police!' Kingpin calls, charging his fist at Daredevil, yet his fist is webbed, and pulled away, as everyone turns to see Spider-Man holding Nova.

'Surprise visit!' Spider-Man waves. 'And I brought this guy, 'Nova', with me... and guess what? He defeated Montana, Fancy Dan and Ox. Can you belie-!'

Kingpin charges forward, yet Spider-Man chucks Nova into safety, as Kingpin charges, knocking himself against Spider-Man, who smashes against the ground. 'Ah!' Spider-Man aims his web shooters, firing a web at the roof, dragging a section of it down, and it smashes against Kingpin. 'Ah!' Kingpin shouts, and now, some of his shirt is ripped off.

'Oops... my bad' Spider-Man leaps to the roof, smashing off a light bolt, then smashing it against Kingpin's back, landing on his hand, shoving his foot against it and smashing Kingpin down. 'Ah!' Kingpin is near out of conciousness, as DD and Moon Knight rush off, both of them beating Kingpin on the back, and chest, and so does Spider-Man. 'Ah! Ah! Ah!' Kingpin cries, until Moon Knight delivers the finishing blow, knocking Kingpin to the ground.

'Woah!' Spider-Man yells, as he hears a thud, Kingpin falling down to the floor. 'I did it. You did it. We did it. We all did it!'

Everyone, even a weakened Nova, White Tiger and Iron Fist, are relieved. 'Man... hi five' Spider-Man hi fives Moon Knight and Daredevil, yet Spider-Man seems to be put down about something. 'Wait... how are we going to put him in jail with no clear evidence.'

'Well...' Moon Knight smirks, turning to DD. 'That procedure I was performing... that was me hacking into Kingpin's cameras... something I forgot to mention... and so now... Kingpin CAN go to jail, and maybe this city will be more safe.'

'You know...' White Tiger manages to speak, standing up. 'I kind of think working with each other was... kind of fun.'

'I know...' Spider-Man agrees. 'It was heaps fun... and... I just loved that I had people to share my cause with.'

Daredevil smiles. 'Nice hanging out with you too' DD approaches a window, opening it. 'But I'm going to have to leave now' he opens the window, turning to his allies once again. 'Maybe we'll see each other another time' DD leaps off... falling... falling... falling... and to another world.

The End

Next Time- Kingpin is now in jail, yet things evolve into a whole lot of crazy. A mutated convict with the ability to morph into sand begins performing infamous heists all around New York, and it's Spider-Man's job to help place him behind bars. Yet... there's more. Spider-Man begins on a crusade to hunt down the man who murdered his Uncle... and place him behind bars, once and for all. Witness the debut of Sandman into the Unlimited universe!

…

And... there was the end of the arc. I hope you liked it.

Wow, I apologise for the long wait, and for not being able to update for long. I was mighty afraid people would choose to abandon this story, and so I was hard at work to finish yet another chapter, and i'm proud of this one, maybe actually more then others. Yet, I did intend there to be plots with Bullseye and Peter dealing with Norman knowing his identity, but those will be saved for later.

Also, thanks for those who voted on my poll, and if you haven't, then please do so. But, if you wouldn't like to be revealing on your age, then that is TOTALLY understandable. I hate telling people my age online, so don't feel bad. Also, on another note, i'm considering beginning an Avengers, X-Men or Iron Man Unlimited, just to build a bigger universe, and if you'd like me to do one of those, or you would recommend I write for another hero or heroin too, then go ahead.

On another note, one of the reasons I couldn't update was because I was busy reading Agent-G's Spider X series, which is great. If you are a fan of Spider-Man or X-Men, and you're looking for a Spider-Man/X-Men Evolution crossover, then check it out, because you'll love it!

BTW, don't forget to tell me how you picture the characters to look like while you read, since I want to know how audience have captured my characters. So, put in in your review, please. Also, please, don't forget to review, since i'd love feedback.

Did you enjoy the Nova surprise? If you did, or did not, then tell me in your review, because I would love to know. The reason I gave him his weakness is because I didn't want to make him too powerful. Also, Nova, and the pushup scene, was inspired by a character and scene from _The Rise of Nine, _by Pittacus Lore, which is a book off a flawless series.

I'm glad with how the finale came out, but tell me what YOU thought about it, and if you found any flaws or improvements. Also, I hope you enjoy the upcoming debut of Sandman. I'd like to note that I loved writing the recruitment scenes, especially White Tiger.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
